


I Chose You...

by AmaraBliss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Reboot, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, imagine, trouble in paridise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Kirk being angry at you for being on the ship… (I'm a writer whose notorious for short chapters, but lots of them :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“James!” Kirk kept walking down the ship hall, “James stop!”

You grabbed him by the arm slowing him enough that you could get in front of him. He stared down at you, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I got…the clearance for this! What is the big deal?! You’re transferring me from one dry dock to another.” You had your hand planted on his chest to keep him place, “Why are you so scared?”

“Because I love you!” He shouted his face getting red before he turned away, “And any time I start to care about someone…Something…on this ship takes them from me.”

“James…” You frowned stepping closer to him as he put his hands to his face. Your hands took his arms rubbing them gently to get him to calm down, “it’s just a couple of months. You’re not…”

“That’s all it takes.” He looked at you finally, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes, “Nero…Khan…Krall…it’s gonna be something else, someone else…”

“James.” You put your hands on the sides of his face as you watch this strong man you knew break down. That confidence he always showed his crew crumbling away as he stared into your eyes, “I chose you…with all the warning labels…and restrictions…Nothing is going to take you from me.”

“Y/N…” He shook his head, “I can’t…”

“James Tiberius Kirk.” He looked at you surprised at your tone, “I love you and no ship…or person is going to stop me from spending a long time with you.”

He shut his eyes sending collected tears down his cheeks, “Wow…”

“What?” You smiled brushing the tears away with your thumbs.

“I just…didn’t think you’d say it back.” He opened his eyes smiling a little.

You giggled a little before leaning up kissing him, “Of course I would, relationships take work and we’ve worked a lot.”

“You really think I’m worth it?” He whispered leaning his forehead against yours as your heels touched the ground.

“You are more then worth it, James.” You smiled as your heart ached that he didn’t think he was.

He sighed nodding, “Well..I suppose…I should show you around. Ships can get confusing.”

“I’ve been a ship before…” You smirked as he took your hand.

“Ah yes…but my ship…” You smiled as you walked with him as he explained how different the Enterprise was. This was going to be a good couple of months.


	2. I Chose You... - 2

Kirk smiled as he walked into the mess hall. He said hello to some passing ensigns as he headed for the breakfast line. He hummed a little as he served himself.

“What are you so happy about?” He looked across the line at Bones.

“What, I can’t be happy in the morning?” Kirk smiled at him.

“No.” The good doctor shook his head.

Kirk rolled his eyes stepping out of the line hearing McCoy rush to catch up with him, “But seriously, who poured extra sugar in your cup of joe?”

The Captain sat down across from him glancing over at you. You were talking with a group of science officers. They seemed enraptured with you, much like he was, “It’s nothing, Bones.”

He followed Kirk’s gaze seeing you, “Bullshit…you’ve got your eyes locked on the ships guest. Do you even know who she is?”

“Yes, Bones, I know who she is.” Kirk looked down at his food. In fact he knew more then just who you were, but you both agreed it might be for the best if their relationship remained under wraps.

“Then you know she’s the leading food replicator for the Federation.” Bones leaned closer to him.

“Actually she prefers her actual title, Agricultural Engineer.” Kirk told him as he was suddenly losing his appetite.

“Do you even know what that is?” Bones eyed him curiously.

“Yes, Bones, I do. I know that it isn’t just the production of crops too. It’s irrigation, climatology, and bio resourcing. ” Kirk looked at him throwing his fork down, “Her job is basically making sure we can actually survive in space without having to land on an M-Class planet every week.”

Bones stared at him, “Oh my god…”

Kirk realized that he realized and started shaking his head, “Bones…Bones…just wait a minute…”

He leaned over the table whispering, “You already slept with her!”

“Don’t overreact…” Kirk started glancing around.

“Oh my god man!” He leaned back, “Are you insane!?”

“It’s not…a big deal…” Kirk sighed picking up his barely touched food.

The doctor was close on his heels, “Not a big deal!?”

Kirk glanced over at you as he walked past. You smiled at him getting his heart to flutter slightly. He dumped everything in the recycling heading for the hall, “Yes…not a big deal.”

“Jim!” He followed him still.

“Look,” Kirk turned to him, “we’ve been seeing each other for the last three months…it’s not a big deal.”

Bones stood there watching him walk away, “What!?”

“Oh my god…” He whispered as he heard him following him.

“Why didn’t I know?” McCoy stayed in stride with him.

“Why would I tell you?” He made a face, “Bones, what I do on my free time is…mine.”

“But Y/N…L/N…” He looked at Kirk, “How?”

“It’s a long story…why is this such a big deal?” He sighed as they got on the turbo lift.

Bones tap the lift to halt, “We got a lot of time now.”

“Bones…I just want to go work.” Kirk sighed.

“You never want to go to work.” Bones put his hands on his hips, “How did you two end up together?”

He sighed, “It was a few weeks after everything with Krall…everyone knew who we were… so I celebrated like I normally do. After all we were stuck in Yorktown until our ship was finished.”

He walked over to the jukebox picking that song. Everyone loved it now and it always seemed to be his lucky charm…

He turned drink in hand as everyone started to jam a little, most had never heard it until a few weeks ago. He sighed taking a long drink scanning the room.

“You were on the prowl when you met her?” 

“Bones, do you want to hear the story or not?” Kirk looked at him exasperated.

Bones sighed, “Continue.”

That was when his eyes landed on a woman in the corner mouthing the words. He dropped the glass a little watching. From what he could tell, she actually knew the words. This impressed him. Like a lot.

Cracking his neck he took a deep breath as he walked toward her. He put a smile on stopping in front of her, “Hi…”

You looked up at him raising an eyebrow, “Hi…”

“Nice song.” He smiled.

“Yeah…Beastie Boys.” You smirked a little.

“I’m …”

“James T. Kirk. Yeah I know.” You watched him clear his throat, “Listen I’m not interested.”

“…uh…” He stood there floundering, “I didn’t…I just saw you mouthing the words. I don’t know many people who actually know the song.”

You stared at him, “Yeah. My dad used to play it when we went on drives.”

“Sounds like he had great tastes.” He smiled, “I’ll let you be. Sorry to bother you.”

As he turned you swallowed, “Hey…”

He stopped turning to you, “Hm?”

“Do you know who I am?” You smiled at him leaning forward playing with your glass.

“Uh…no, that’s kind of why I came over here.” He smirked a little.

“Well…” You looked up at him smirking a little, “I will make you a deal, Captain James Kirk, if you can figure out who I am…and find me in the next…48 hours…I will not only go on a date with you…I might consider a little more.”

“So I did…I found out who she was, where she worked and…” He looked at Bones, “I showed up at her lab with flowers, which she hated. She’s not a rose person…she likes daisies.”

Bones stared at him, “I can’t believe this…”

Kirk sighed, “Look…we don’t really want people on the ship to know right now.”

“Right…yeah yeah…of course.” Bones nodded, “I just…”

“I know I know…” Kirk hit the resume button, “you can’t believe it.”


	3. I Chose You... - 3

You stretched as you laid in bed letting your fingers touch the head board. A smile reached your face as you felt a warm hand brush across your stomach before pulling you closer, “Did I wake you?”

You looked over at the good captain who was keeping his eyes tightly closed, but his smile prevailed, “No, you didn’t. You’re still not sleeping well, are you?”

“Ships…are a different. I’ve studied the lighting systems and they produce vitamin D…but…it’s not the sun.” You turned on you side to look at him, “You systems could do with an upgrade, you know?”

That made his eyes open, “My ship is fine.”

You laughed at how defensive he was getting, “I’m just making a suggestion…you don’t have to do anything.”

He stared at you for a moment before smiling, “I guess…a little more sunlight would be nice.”

“I’ll send my research to Mr. Scott and Chekov. Perhaps we can work something out before the colony.” You told him putting a hand on his cheek. 

“I could get used of having you around.” He told you before he kissed your palm.

“Families on star ships aren’t a good mix.” You told him.

“That’s right…you came with your father to build Yorktown.” He looked at you, “I thought you loved it?”

“I loved my father…but living in space as a child was not ideal.” He listened as you recalled life then, “It was always cold and cramped. Once the biosphere was established then it got better…but it was almost a year stuck on a ship watching my father and the other engineer teams build Yorktown and we came in late on the project. I wouldn’t wish family time in space on anyone.”

“Is that why you got into agricultural engineering? To improve life on ships.” He smiled, he felt like he could listen to you forever and never tire of it.

“Sort of. I also really like building things and figuring out systems.” You smiled at him, “It just so happened that agriculture works in systems of many kinds and machinery can be used to help advance these systems and vice versa.”

“You’re a total nerd.” He told you before he kissed you lightly. He was really happy that you were here. It’d been only a week, but it was nice waking up with someone every day.

You wrapped your arms around his neck kissing him deeper when you felt him draw you closer. As things began to get more heated he was sure it was going to be a good morning. That was until…

“Bridge to the Captain.”

You pulled away biting you lips together as he let out a heavy sigh, “This is Kirk…”

“We’re coming up on an M-Class Planet that as not shown up on our scans before. You asked to be informed.”

“Thank you, Mr. Spock…I’ll report to the bridge soon.” He sighed as heard the comm click off, “So…”

You smiled touching his cheek one last time, “I have got to check on my work anyways.”

“Work…” He rolled his eyes a little, “You’re gardening.”

“It’s work.” You told him as you stood up, “I’m trying to transfer many of Earth’s vegetation to colonies so that they can grow natural carbon filters.”

“Uh huh…you like gardening.” He teased as he started putting on his own uniform, “You like playing in the dirt.”

You smirked glancing over at him, “Oh yes…I’m a very dirty girl.”

He stopped glancing over at you, “…You and I have plans later…just so you’re aware.”

“Oh? I’m I dining in the captain’s quarters?” You walked toward him slowly.

“I believe you are. My first officer informed me it would be rude if I didn’t dine with our guest.” He smirked, “But I was referring to after dinner…when my officers weren’t around any longer.”

“You mean I might be staying in the captain’s quarters tonight?” You smirked again, “And the captain won’t be sneaking out of my quarters?”

“You know I’m keeping us away from everyone…” He sighed a little.

“I know.” You told him nodding. His superstition was still lingering, “I’m glad that someone does know…even if it is just Dr. McCoy. I’ll be honest though, I’m surprised your first officer hasn’t found us out yet.”

“I know…I think he’s dealing with his own relationship right now.” Kirk told you pulling his shirt over his head, “He and Uhura hit a rough patch a while back. They’re working it out and I don’t think he wants to screw it up. It’s very human of him.”

“Well if the need arises, you know I’m not against people knowing.” You told him before leaning up giving him a kiss, “Now…go explore.”

He backed up slowly toward the door feeling warmth spread through his chest, “If we go down to the planet, did you want to come?”

“Am I actually allowed to?” You tilted your head a little.

“Well no…but…be a squeaky wheel…maybe the captain will just appease it to stop if from squeaking.” He winked at you before walking out.

You shook your head waiting a moment for walking out yourself. You weren’t fond of the sneaking around you had to do, but you really liked him. You’d heard all the stories of the famous James T. Kirk, you found some of them had merit. On the other hand you found many he’d grown out of.

You really liked him. You liked that he listened to you. That he teased you for liking what you do, but not in a mean way. It was in a way that made you feel proud of what you did, because he was proud of your accomplishments. Only your father had made you feel that way.

This thought lingered with you all day as you worked checking on every speciman in the cargo bay. You sighed, “Algae cultures looking good, growth rate faster then expected considering the Enterprises D-Laps are not as sufficient as I’d hoped. Moving on to spermatophyte samples.”

You paused feeling a shift in the air. You turned slowly to see if anyone was there, “Hello?”

No one answer and no one could be visibly seen in the cargo bay. You stood there a moment longer before letting the breath you were holding. You’d been in there a lone for at least an hour and you still weren’t used to the ships noises. Not to mention you weren’t sleeping well. Yorktown might’ve been in space, but it was stationary at least.

You turned to open the next specimen tray when you a scraping noise behind you. Your heart jump to your throat as you turned again seeing nothing. You reached over to the small Star Fleet badge on your chest, “Dr. Y/N to security.”

Spock looked up confused from his post on the bridge, “Dr. L/N? Is something the matter?”

Kirk looked over to him from his chair as Spock patched him in, “Could you please…could you please do a bio reading on cargo bay 3?”

“Of course.” Spock glanced at Kirk as he did so, “Are you feeling uncomfortable doctor?”

“I’m hoping it’s just lack of sleep, Mr. Spock. Being alone in this big room with all the noises, I’m a little jittery.” You told him as you inched slowly toward the cargo bay doors.

Spock swallowed looking at Kirk again, “Please stand by as the scan completes.”

Kirk walked over to him looking down at the already completed scan seeing three bio readings in the room with her. His stomach dropped as he ran toward the lift Spock close on his heels. This wasn’t happening. He wasn’t going to let this happen…

“Captain…” Spock handed him a phaser watching him switch it to lethal, “You expect heavy resistance, sir?”

Kirk looked at him fear and passion racing through his eyes, “There are three unknown life forms in our cargo bay with our esteemed guest…I don’t think it’s coincidence.”

Spock stared at him for a moment before simply nodding, “I understand, Captain.”

“Do you, Spock?” Kirk stared at the door.

“Yes, Captain.” Spock said as he switched his own phaser to lethal force, “I believe I do.”

There it was…the need arose and his first officer knew how important it was to him to get to you. He just hoped that they made it time.


	4. I Chose You... - 4

As soon as the doors to the lift open Kirk was running down the hall to the cargo bay. Spock was calling after him but he paid him no mind.

“Captain!” Spock finally caught his arm. Kirk gave him a look that would normally put a man in the grave, but not this Vulcan, “While I understand haste, we must proceed with caution. As far as Y/N, knows she’s alone and Uhura has informed her as much.”

“Spock…let go of my arm.” Kirk told him ice in his tone.

His first officer complied, “I’m merely trying to keep everyone safe, Captain.”

Kirk sighed walking again, “I know…I just can’t lose her like this…”

Spock tilted his head a little raising his phaser as the approached the doors. Kirk nodded for him to open the doors. As he hit the button he was met with the access denied ping.

Kirk looked at him, “Open the door.”

“I am trying.” He told him looking at the key panel.

“Spock.” He stepped up to the small window that peered inside. He couldn’t see you, “Spock!”

“James!” You showed up in the window looking at him. Terror was in your eyes, “I can’t open the door!”

“Just hold on.” He told you putting his hand on the glass, “I’m gonna get you out of there.”

“James…” You whimpered.

“You’re gonna be fine…just fine…just…” He looked past you as the shadows forming in the corners of the room, “hold on…Spock!”

“I’m tryin-”

“Oh my god…James…” He looked back to you looking back at what he saw.

“Y/N, look at me.” You looked at him tears in your eyes. It broke his heart, “You’re strong…I’m gonna find you.”

You looked at him tearing up and practically clawing at the window, “I know you will…”

“Just keep looking at me.” He could see the three figures getting closer out of his peripheral, “I’m gonna find you…I’m sorry…”

“James…” You touched the window where his face was. You could hear the scarping noise again. Your lip began to quiver, “James…”

“Spock!”

“I’m sorry Captain.”

“James…” You cried shutting your eyes feeling something reaching up your legs.

“I’m gonna find you.” He told you pounding at the door the shaded figures looking were so close but hard to make out, “Y/N, I’m gonna find you!”

“James!” You looked at him as it felt like liquid encasing you.

“Y/N!” He could only watch as you were engulfed. Everything was frozen for a moment followed by a bright light, then you gone. Kirk stood there looking at the empty cargo bay.

Spock stared at him not knowing what to do for him. The ping of access granted sounded a few seconds later, “Captain…”

“I need you to find her…” Kirk told him, “Whatever it takes…”

Spock stared at him a moment longer before nodding. He walked past him tapping his comm badge giving orders to the bridge.

Kirk stood there looking at the space you were standing only moment ago as a tear slid down his cheek. His heart was far far away from here…and he felt cold.


	5. I Chose You... - 5

You felt the air rush from your lungs as you impacted against something hard. Your eyes flashed open as you began to get a sensory overload. Everything was bright as your eyes tried to focus in. 

You rolled onto your side still trying to get air into your lungs. That was when you heard the chattering behind you. Gasping you started to drag yourself through the dirt.

You weren’t fast enough as a pair of strong hands pulled you up from behind. You struggled against them but whoever they were strong. You started to shake your head as another one came toward you holding something in their hands, “N..No…”

You felt them place something over your mouth, but the struggle to breath was too much and the world went black.

Kirk walked onto the bridge slowly taking in the situation. His fist were clenched as he walked toward Spock, “Give me something.”

Spock looked at him, “We surmised that the planet we were approaching is where they went. The light that we saw was a teleport and we were able to detect the energy signature there.”

“Plot a…” Kirk started for his chair.

“We’re all ready on our way sir.” Spock told him, “Which leads us to another problem.”

Kirk stopped his irritation getting a hold on him, “What…problem?”

“Long range scans indicate that our teleporter will not be able to penetrate the planets atmosphere.” Spock stepped toward him, “I have already set Mr. Scott on the task of finding a solution. Until then…we can only wait.”

Kirk felt his jaw clenching, “Mr. Chekov.”

“Yes, sir?” The young man turned around in his chair looking at his captain. From his reaction Kirk realized that he must look a lot worse then he thought.

“Please assist Mr. Scott.” Kirk took a deep breath before turning looking at Spock, “You have the bridge. Notify when we get closer or of any changes.”

“Of course Captain.” Spock nodded watching him walk toward the lift before he glanced at Uhura. She gave the Vulcan a small sad smile before turning back to her station.

As soon as Kirk was on the lift he told it what deck to go to. After a moment he pressed the button for it to halt. He stood there in the small space letting the silence fill him before he lashed out striking the wall with his fist. He didn’t know if he could do this.

When he finally calmed down he looked at his hand that was already swelling up. He shook his head hitting resume but changing the destination to the medical deck. 

As he walked into the med bay Bones was already walking toward, “Bones…I don’t want…therapy…just…just fix my hand.”

He looked at Kirk’s hand as he sat down on a bed, “Dammit, Jim.”

Bones pulled out a device that started to fix his hand up. Finally Kirk shut his eyes tears falling to his shirt, “Bones…”

McCoy looked at him surprised by the range of emotions, “Jim…we’re going to do everything we can find her. You know that.”

“She shouldn’t…” He put his good hand to his face, “she shouldn’t have been here.”

“Jim, that’s like saying we all shouldn’t have been here.” Bones knew he’d been struggling with the fact that it seemed something always went wrong on the Enterprise. He’d talked with him for hours over some alien wine about it. Jim had felt like this for months before what happened with Krall, it no doubt solidified it, “We chose to serve. We chose to stay. You gave everyone a chance after what happened with Khan to transfer or leave. Everyone here is because they want to be.”

Kirk stared at him as he finished up, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well first.” McCoy put his tool down, “You’re gonna stop your bellyaching…you’re acting like a Kratal fawn with all this woe is me crap.”

Kirk couldn’t help but smile a little as he went on, “Second, you’re gonna march down to Mr. Scott and help him. You’re no use on the bridge right now and even though you’re not bright…you might offer perspective.”

“You just called your captain dumb…” Kirk looked at him, “That’s almost a court martial offense.”

“Yeah, I know…you’d be doing me a favor.” Bones smirked at him almost daring him, “You know how much I love space…”

“And lose the best physician in Star Fleet.” Kirk stood up patting him on the shoulder, “Never.”

“Jim.” McCoy watched him stop just short of the entry, “We’re going to find her.”

Kirk stared at him for a moment before nodding, “I know…I made her a promise.”

Before he turned to leave he stopped him one more time, “Jim…take care of yourself. You’re no use to anyone if you passed out from exhaustion or whatever else you decide not to do to take care of yourself.”

“Yes, mother.” Kirk rolled his eyes walking out. He made his way to the teleport room that Scott and Chekov were working in.

“Cap’n?” Scott looked at him, “We ‘aven’t found anything yet.”

“I know.” He nodded leaning on the console, “I’m here to help.”

“Oh that’s jest great.” Scott looked at him, “If we didn’t have enough pressure already!”

“I’m just here to offer some outside perspective.” Kirk told him that irritation coming back.

“Ze captain haz a point.” Chekov smiled optimistically, “We know so much, having in outside source to question us can help us focus quickly.”

“Aye I suppose you’re right, lad.” Scott leaned forward looking at the Captain, “Alright, but try to keep up.”

“I’m sure you’ll know if I’m not.” Kirk sighed moving around the console to see their work so far. It was going to be long few hours down here.

Kirk spun in the chair an hour later as Chekov argued with Scott that it wasn’t the energy output that was the problem, “We can clearly transport down…ist the rematerialization of matter that seems to be ze issue.”

“Aye that’s why we have to increase the output!” Scott yelled at him.

“They encased her in something.” They both looked at him. Kirk looked at them realizing soon they were waiting for him to continue, “Yeah, she…was engulfed in this strange substance before she was beamed out.”

Scott nodded slowly as he walked over to the console pushing Kirk away, “That might explain a few things. Why didn’t you mention this earlier?”

“It’s been a rough day, Scottie…” He looked at him , “I’ve had a lot to worry about.”

“I suppose. We did lose a high ranking specialist and found a planet that’s most likely been cloaked until now.” Scott rambled off not making him feel any better.

Kirk stood up watching them work. They began theorizing the possibilities and he barely followed them. This wasn’t getting them anywhere, “Gentlemen.”

They stopped looking at him. He took a breath, “What you’re saying is we need armor to transport down?”

“Well…” Chekov nodded, “that is a goot way of putting it.”

“Not very elegant…” Scott muttered.

“So put me in an empty torpedo and beam me down.” Kirk took hold of the console watching them light up with revelation, “Guys…come on…”

“We’ll need to work on it…but aye, that might work, Captain.” Scott told him a hopeful gleam in his eye.


	6. I Chose You... - 6

“James?” He opened his eyes looking to his left. He was on the bridge alone until his eyes came to you. You smiled at him, “Hi.”

You were wearing the dress from your first date with him. He sat up in the captain’s chair, “Y/N.”

“You weren’t kidding…you look really good in that chair.” You told him stepping over to him slowly.

“This…” He shook his head a little, “This is a dream, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” You nodded slowly sinking down to his lap, “But apparently you needed to see me, I guess.”

“Scottie and Chekov…” He nodded slowly as he felt you lay your head against his shoulder, “they found a way to get to the planet you’re on. I helped a little.”

“You give yourself too little credit.” You told him with a smile, “You’re the one suggested the torpedo.”

“It wasn’t an original idea.” He smiled letting his finger move your hair from your face, “Scottie…when Krall attacked that’s how he got off the ship. He survived, I figure I can too.”

“Hm.” You looked up at him, “Then…I suppose…you should wake up.”

He jerked awake when he heard a banging noise. He cleared this throat looking over at part of the engineering crew unloading another torpedo. Shaking off the sleep he stood up and walked over toward Scott, “How are we looking?”

“We’re finishing up the second one here.” He looked at the captain, “The third will be ready in the next couple of hours. Are you alright sir?”

“Just…” Kirk shook his head, “read to go. Y/N…Dr. L/N…she’s an important member of Star Fleet.”

Scott smirked a little, “Aye, she is. Don’t worry captain, we’ll have it all set up soon. I assure you.”

“When everything is ready in the teleport room let me know. Until then I’ll be on the bridge and setting up for the mission.” He turned leaving the experts to do what they do best. 

Everything was like a daze, almost like he wasn’t awake yet. He walked onto the bridge glancing around at everyone. Your presence still lingered with him from the dream. He’d never in his life felt this way before. No one had been meaningful.

He looked at Spock standing up from the captain’s chair as he approached, “Sir, I trust preparations are going well?”

“Yes, Scottie says everything will be ready in the next couple of hours.” Kirk nodded putting his hands on his hips as he looked at the view finder. They had been orbiting the planet for a while now, “It’s…very blue and white.”

“Readings indicate lower levels of oxygen, you’ll need to wear a mask to provided the necessary intake.” Spock informed him, “That being said, have you given any thought to who you’ll be taking with you?”

Kirk looked at him, “I have. Chekov and Bones will becoming with me.”

“Sir…”

“Spock.” Kirk looked at him, “I need you here. I need your intellect and sound mind here to protect everyone.”

“Captain as your first officer…” Spock stepped toward him.

“I know…you need to advise me to the best situation…” Kirk leaned toward him whispering, “But you know the situation and I know you’ll stop me if it comes to it. I can’t have that.”

Spock looked at him before turning toward the view finder, “I understand.”

“Thank you Mr. Spock.” Kirk sighed knowing home much his friend wanted to be there to support him, “Have we been able to hail anyone?”

“No sir.” Uhura looked at him, “I have tried several different dialects from several neighboring planets in the system, but they are not hailing us back.”

“Thank you.” He took a deep breath, “So we’re working under the assumption that they are either hostile or don’t understand.”

“I’ll continue trying. I have a few more tricks.” Uhura told him.

He smiled a little seeing her worried look, “Spock you have the bridge again, I’m going to brief Bones and Chekov. Then probably set up some supplies.”

“Sir…” Kirk looked back at Spock coming onto the lift with him, “Permission to speak freely.”

“Have you ever not?” Kirk told him receiving that irritating eyebrow raise, “Yes…you may.”

“I know that you are emotionally invested in this mission, so I see no need in trying to convince you to stay aboard the ship. That being said…” The Vulcan paused for a moment, “I must advise you to take this mission with caution. This may all be a misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding?!” Kirk turned to him anger flushing through him, “Are you serious, Spock?”

“I’m merely trying to avoid conflict…”

“We were invaded!” Kirk interrupted him, “Boarded without permission…without even an inkling of knowledge of their presence.”

“I am aware of of the situation, but seeing as we have received no response to our hails,” Spock tilted his head, “it stands that they may not know how to communicate, or have the means to do so.”

“Unbelievable…” Kirk muttered shaking his head, “Fine…I will ask questions first…”

“That is all that I can ask.” Spock glanced at him, “However…having been in a similar situation…I believe the human phrase is…’don’t pull your punches.’”

Kirk glanced at him as the door opened. He smiled a little before nodding at his friend, “You know…it could be communications aren’t getting through…”

Spock looked at him with what little surprise he could show, “That is…perceptive Captain. I will set communications on an investigation. If that is the case, we may have no contact with you once you are on the surface.”

“Worth investigating. I leave it in your very capable hands.” Kirk patted him on the shoulder before exited the lift.

Your eyes opened slowly as your head turned slowly. Your body screamed with the small motion as your eyes adjusted to the light. Beautiful blue walls laced with a random green pattern. 

You tried to sit up feeling something tug on your face. You reached up touching a mask covering your nose and mouth. You followed the tube over to a table where a pouch sat next to the bed that you were in. Curious you reached over for it.

A swooshing noise caught your attention. You turned your head to the other side of the room. Your eyes grew big as you pushed yourself away and off the bed.


	7. I Chose You... - 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI I update on my Tumblr first, http://amarabliss.tumblr.com/

“Aye yi yi yi yi…” Kirk glanced to the left at Chekov staring at the torpedo.

“I hate you…” He looked to right at Bones staring at his own torpedo.

“Guys…come on we’re gonna be fine.” Kirk told them as he zipped up his jacket, “We have drop suits, oxygen, and our supplies are all ready loaded.”

“I hate you.” Bones repeated again shaking his head.

“Gentlemen if you’ll board your vessel we can get you under way.” Scottie smirked at them all. As they started to get in, “Now, you’ll have some control over the drop as we’re dropping you into the atmosphere.”

“What?” Bones stopped strapping himself inside, “Jim, you never said anything…”

“Cause you would’ve said no…this just…made it easier…” Kirk mumbled as Scottie continued.

“This unit has also been equipped with a chute. I do suggest releasing it, though it will cause some drift.” Scottie finished, “Any questions?”

“These things aren’t live, are they?” Bones swallowed as he finished locking himself in.

“Only yours.” Scottie smirked at him as he closed the lid. He stepped back to the console putting in the calculations that he and Chekov had worked on. He looked up to the captain giving him a thumbs up only to receive a nod.

Kirk felt like the whole process was wrong. Instead of the normal fuzzy feeling he got when teleporting, it was cold and harsh as he could see out the small view window. Instead of the solid feeling of structure, it was falling.

After the disorientation subsided he gained control correcting his decent enough to release the chute. The remaining part of the journey was not pleasant or smooth. He could barely make out anything as the torpedo shell bounced and crashed against hard objects in the twilight.

He groaned as he started unlatching the hatch, “Yeah…hindsight…not a good idea…”

He dropped out with a grunt and reached back in dislodging his supply bag. Already he was feeling the lack of oxygen Spock had mentioned. He tried to take long slow breaths as he reached into bag for the mask. He strapped it on instantly feeling more air coming to him. 

There was a cracking noise behind him that made his hair stand on end. Whipping around quickly he raised his phaser. Where ever he was it was dark. He felt like he was in a forest but there was this eerie green glow from the structures.

He swallowed sweeping the horizon slowly making a circle. It could’ve just been local wildlife…he wasn’t willing to risk it. 

He stopped when he saw the movement…His eye twitched as he strained to see what it was. More cracking noises as the movement became more rapid, “My name is James Kirk! I’m here to find someone you took…do you understand?”

“Vaso nock’ ishnofganocknay emsabe sabe’ yoshrobo.” The voice was deep getting a swallow from Kirk.

“I would like to not fight, but I will.” Kirk could see them starting to emerge more. Just like the ship, shadow figures in the dark.

“Lay gado sabelay ishdosaabe, Suri.” Another voice from behind.

Kirk swiveled on his feet the other direction cursing, “I will shoot!”

“Emsabe’ naysabe nayrobo saabe vaso nay?” Great…a third.

“This is your final warning!” Kirk shouted at them swiveling back and forth between targets. Whatever this species of people were…they were big…and tall…6 feet at least maybe 7.

“James!” Pause.

He spun around looking for the voice in the dark. Crunching of feet…short intervals… your gate…it had to be…

“James!” Out of the darkness you came running toward him past the giants.

You smacked into him with a force that would move galaxies. Feeling your arms wrap around him, his defenses drop, “I’m here…are you okay?”

Feeling his arms enclose around you, you nodded, “I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Are…a…these…” He licked his lips as the towering figures glaring down at him, “you’re new boyfriends?”

You looked back at them raising your hand up to them, “Uh…please…Bregon…please uh…”

“Do ga vaso?” The biggest of the three pointed at Kirk.

“Yes…” You nodded at him then looked at Kirk. You reached down quickly taking his hand putting it over your heart and took his other putting it over his, “Layro…layro.”

Kirk watched as the three seemed to relax. The one started to talk again rapidly pointing up at the sky, “Are we good?”

“Yeah…” You looked at him then at the phaser, “You can put that away. They’re not going to hurt us.”

“You sure? Biggie looks kinda mean.” Kirk glanced back at the one ordering the other two around.

“That’s Bregon…he’s…tense.” You told him staring at the trio, “Did more people come with you? I saw three chutes.”

“Yes.” He nodded, “Chekov and Bones.”

“Right…Just…give me a minute.” You stepped toward this Bregon getting his attention. He knelt down looking at you as you obviously struggled to convey that two members of your crew were still out there. After a moment he nodded slowly before standing going to the others.

You walked back over to Kirk, “Are you okay? I’m sure the ride down was not gentle.”

“I’ve…had better rides.” He smiled looking down at you, “But I’ve definitely had worse too.”

“You’re bleeding…” You reached up to his head.

“I’ll be okay…When we join up with Bones, I’ll have him take a look…” He reassured you.

You smiled a little letting your fingers touch his mask, “You were able to get enough of a reading to get oxygen levels…”

“Yeah, we tried hailing too…but…” He looked at you seeing that you already knew you couldn’t be reached, “Y/N…what’s going on?”

“It’s a long story…and we should get back to the city before I explain.” That’s when he noticed how tired you look. The dark circles under your eyes, the trying to remain happy when you were stressed. The second week he was seeing you, you got like this. You almost broke up with him.

“Y/N…” He put his hands on your face concerned.

You smiled at him leaning into one of his palms, “I’m okay…I promise I will tell you everything.”

“Just…you trust these people?” He asked as the two took off into the dark.

“Yes. Yes I do.” You told him as Bregon walked you, “They just need help, but don’t know how to ask.”

“Y/N…” Bregon looked down at you then glanced at Kirk.

“This next part … “ You looked at Kirk an amused look on your face, “you’re not going to like.”


	8. I Chose You... - 8

“You were right! I really don’t like this!” 

You couldn’t help but smile as you hung onto Kirk’s back. He was holding onto a harness that was strapped to Bregon. You had explained to him quickly enough that it was a long journey and Bregon’s people could travel faster over the strange terrain.

You pressed your mouth against his ear, “It’s not much further.”

He glanced back at you, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little.” You smirked planting your face against his neck. Despite Bregon running, the ride was smooth. He’d traveled this path many times and knew all the foot holes. Finally his pace slowed and you knew you were entering the city.

Bergon stopped glancing back at you both, “ Lay'do galay.” 

“Does that mean get off?” Kirk muttered to you.

“Basically…it’s a…hard language.” You told him hopping down. You watched him land and cringe a little, “James…”

“I’m alright.” He looked at you putting a hand on his side, “I am…really.”

“You’re not reassuring me.” You told him concern written all over your face.

“Y/N!” Kirk looked up as a feminine version of Bergon ran forward. Kirk noted again at how tall they seemed as well with dark skin that only reminded him of shadows.

You looked up at her, “Suri…I’m sorry…I just…”

“I know…” She smiled at you the looked at Kirk, “Oh…you’re James T.!”

Kirk looked at her as she brushed past you, “Uh…”

“I’ve read all of your reports…you are most interesting!” Suri smiled at him, “My name is Suri, I have studied your reports…”

“Suri…” You touched her arm gaining her attention, “He just fell a great distance and is in rough shape…”

“I’m fine…” He tried to interrupt

“…I’m going to explain everything to him alone…” You told her taking his hand, “We’ll be in my quarters. Could you please come get us when our crew arrives?”

“Of course, the eldermen will want to speak with all of you at once when they arrive.” She smiled brightly her white teeth that contrasted with everything else.

“Good.” You nodded walking away with him. Everyone was staring at you both as you walked.

“Are…we celebrities here?” Kirk asked quietly glancing around.

“Sort of…” You told him with a half smile, “They know who we are because of the pictures they got from our files. Only a few were able to figure out our language. Suri, is the most fluent, but the youngest…”

“And apparently a fan of my work?” He smirked a little, “I wish the Star Fleet Admirals were…”

You laughed a little, “Maybe if you’d been a little less…wordy…”

“Wordy…” He looked at you “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Would flamboyant be a better choice?” You told him opening a door with the wave of you hand. 

His mouth dropped open as his opened up in almost like a growing like manner, “Uh…no…wordy is good.”

“Sit.” You told him once inside. He watched you adjust the bag on your side that was attached to the mask, “I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming at all…”

He sat up surprised to hear that, “…why would you think that?”

You walked back over to him with what looked liked a medical kit, “…it’s why the hails didn’t get through…it’s why we have to have some sort of protection when we’re teleported. Take off your shirt…”

“I don’t understand.” Kirk looked at you wincing as he unzipped the jumpsuit.

“How long has it been since I was taken?” You asked as you helped him with his shirt.

“Twelve house maybe? Why?” He looked up at you as you folded his shirt, “Y/N?”

You swallowed setting his shirt down on the table next to him, “It’s…been three days here…no doubt we’ll begin receiving those hails tomorrow afternoon…”

“Three…what? How?” He watched you as you started to feel down his ribs.

“I’m not a temporal physicists…I’m sure Mr. Spock would’ve had some theory.” You looked up at his face when you saw him make a fist, “I’m sure it has something to do with the planet dying…”

“Dying? This…just keeps getting better…” He shifted a little trying to subside the pain he’d felt a moment ago.

“It’s why I’m here…they think I can help them…” You shook your head reaching for bandages, “I think you broke a rib…”

“Help them? Help them how?” He watched your eyes light up a little.

“This place…is remarkable. Everything is organic and living.” You smiled as your fingers traced around his skin bandaging him up, “All their technology and homes…everything…it’s all biometric on a level that I could only dream of.”

“I’m sorry…could…” He smiled a little as you finished up.

“Dumb it down?” You smirked as you put the bandage away, “Basically almost everything you’ll see here is only accessible if you have a certain gene…or genetic marker. Everything has to be programmed to do so. Everything from doors to operating equipment.”

He glanced over to the door, “And when you say everything is organic? Is this place like a vegetable or something?”

You laughed a little, “Or something…it’s as close as I’m going to get for you to understand…this place is alive.”

“So if I walk over to that door…it’s not going to open?” He looked at you again.

You paused glancing at him seeing his mischievous look, “Fraid not…you’re stuck here with me until I release you.”

He stood up walking over to you slowly, “I’ve had worse accommodations…”

“Oh…I’m aware…Suri was very intense in her research…I get a lot of ‘Did you know James T. did…and he did that…and he did…” You rolled your eyes.

“You’re not impressed by my resume?” He looked down into your eyes brushing a stray hair away from your forehead.

You smiled at him, “I’m not looking for medals and heroics. You know that James…”

He smiled, “Just looking for that good man that you think I am…”

“That I know you are.” You told him poking him in the chest making him buckle, “Oh god! I’m sorry…I forgot!”

“How could you for get?” He sat back on the table, “You just bandaged me up?”

“It’s been…a rough few days…” You told him frowning moving yourself between his legs letting his hands take your hips. You leaned your forehead against his letting your mask brush against his.

“I already don’t like this…” He moved his head enough to bump your mask.

“We’re able to take them off for a short while…” You told him a small twinkle in your eye.

“You mean…like for that kiss I’ve been dying to give you since you called out my name back there?” You nodded a smile creeping your face as he reached up moving both the masks.

It felt like he hadn’t kissed you in years, and yet it was like the first time all over again…

_“So…” You walked next to him holding you bag in front of you, “This was nice.”_

_“Yeah…it was, wasn’t it?” He smiled looking at you, “I know I’ve told you a few times tonight, but you’re really stunning.”_

_“Thank you…why do you keep saying that?” You looked at him seeing that the question caught him off guard._

_He saw your smile in your eyes, this was some sort of test. He was going to answer with a witty remark, but at the last minute he chose to be honest, “I keep seeing you in a different light. Every time I see something that just stands out more then before. First it was your hair, how the light made the color seem so much more vibrant. Then it was your hands, how delicate they looked, but you can still see the strength that hides behind them.”_

_“And now?” You stopped looking at him dressed in a nice suit._

_“I should say you lips…in hopes to get a kiss…” He smirked, “But it would be a lie. It was your neck…”_

_“My neck?” You raised your eyebrows._

_He smiled rubbing the back of his head, “It’s very feminine…and the way it just guides so lovely down to your back…I just…You’re a very beautiful creature, Y/N…I think I could stare at you all day and be forever mesmerized…”_

_You stared at him for a moment before brushing your hair from your face, “James…”_

_“Yes?” He smiled a little._

_“I…would like it…if you did admire my lips.” You glanced up at him._

_He didn’t need to be asked twice…He took your face between his hands gently leaning down feeling the soft flesh against his. It felt like winter and summer._

As he began to feel heat in his cheeks, he knew it was time to put the masks back on. He lingered only a moment longer before pulling away seeing your flushed cheeks. He smiled as your thumb traced his mouth before he placed his mask back on.

“So…” He said taking in a deep needed breath, “How do we save a planet?”


	9. I Chose You... - 9

Kirk watched as you rubbed your neck. You had tried to explain how everything worked here but he kept giving you that squinted look that he gave Spock all the time. He sighed, “I…I think I get it enough, but I’ll never understand.”

“Biggest thing is that in order for things to work you need a certain genetic code and everything is organic based and has to have a resource in order to survive. It has something to do with the veins…” You pointed at the wall, “Which…is nothing that I understand…I’ve asked but they’re very closed off about it.”

“And these people call themselves the Essabe?” Kirk stood up walk behind you.

“Yes. They wanted help, but it takes time for them to reach anyone. They finally were able to pick up the Enterprise. I think because of the long range sensors. It can penetrate the planets fields.” You let your head fall forward as he began rubbing your shoulders.

“Which would explain why the planet wasn’t on our star charts yet. The Enterprise hasn’t been this way yet.” He smiled a little watching you relax a little, “Do you have any idea how to help them?”

“No.” You shook your head, “I’ve taken samples and studied what I’ve been able, but the language barrier is the problem. Suri tries her best but her age is the problem. She doesn’t understand what I’m saying so translating is near impossible.”

“We’ll figure it out. First thing, we need to establish communication to the Enterprise so that they don’t send anyone else down here.” Kirk made a face as he started to think, “How did the get on the ship if it’s so hard to get here, not to mention the time distortion?”

You looked at him smiling. He really was much smarter then he gave himself credit, “Teleporting…it’s how they sense anything outside the planet. They actually teleport a series of frequencies like…echo location.”

“Like a bat?” His hands stopped moving his hands as he thought back to a couple days earlier at a report that Uhura had given him, “It would be brief in space, like a murmur.”

“Enough to alert them that someone was coming, but not enough to connect.” You looked back at him watching the wheels turn.

“Until our sensors become long enough…” He looked at you, “To which they read everything they could and new personnel or guest aboard are listed first, which is why they found you…”

“James…” You stood up walking over to him, “You can’t blame yourself for this.”

“I should’ve been able to get to you.” He frowned looking down to your beautiful face, “I should’ve…”

“You should this…you should that…” You interrupted him, “James if you keep living in should haves and could haves…you’ll be stuck there. You should’ve known this…yes…maybe…but you learn from it…no mistake is a failure, they’re lessons.”

He stood there for a moment looking away from you. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard this speech, it was just the first time he heard it from you, “I know…I just…”

“Stop.” You reached up turning his head to look at you, “Help me now. Help me save these people…”

“Alright…alright, of course.” He nodded as a noise pinged in the room.

You caressed his face with your thumb for a moment, “That’s probably Bregon here to take us to Dr. McCoy and Pavel.”

“Yeah what is his deal? He seems awful protective of you.” Kirk crossed his arms.

“He’s kind of my body guard. I guess not everyone is pleased that they asked for outside help.” You told him walking toward the door.

“Great…” He would have to do some own monitoring of his own now. He wished he’d brought Spock with him now.

He followed her out seeing the tall man. He felt like his senses were catching up to him noticing things more. These people were secretive. All wearing dark clothing that blended well with their skin. Though they were tall their movements were quiet. 

He’d seen a lot of aliens, but this species look relatively human aside from their long legs and arms. They almost seemed equestrian…probably why they could run so quickly. 

Bregon caught him staring, “ Emsabe?”

Kirk looked to you, “From I gather, that means ‘what’.”

“Oh…uh…” Kirk looked at him, “I was…staring…sorry.”

Bregon looked to you then away, “I’m not sure, but I think staring is insulting…but I can’t be sure.”

“How can they not expect us to stare? We’re so different from each other…and why can they stare at us, but we can’t stare at them?” He looked at you as he rattled off questions.

“I think it was the…intent in how you were staring.” You looked at him a small smile tugging at your lips, “You’re kind of being obvious.”

“I am…being cautious. I’m allowed to be cautious.” He smiled at you as he put his hand on your back.

“держать свои грязные руки от меня!” They heard as they walked into a large structure.

“Chekov, calm down man!” McCoy’s voice rang clearly.

“Yes please do.” Kirk said approaching them still in their flight suits, “We’re guest, so behave.”

“Captain!” Chekov came to attention.

“Jim are you alright?” Bones looked at him, “I saw your pod veer off like that…”

“It got a little bumpy, might’ve broken something.” Kirk told him, “Y/N, helped me out for now. Apparently the elders want to address us.”

Bones looked at you seriously enough that Kirk became concerned, “Are you alright?”

“Later…” You told him, “I’ve found that Essabe are not patient…given their situation I can’t blame them.”

“Sor Y/N…” You turned looking at one of the other translators, Suri standing behind them excited, “Council will see you, now.”

You nodded turning back to the trio, “Please understand that these people are desperate, but I need to you…to do what Star Fleet does…”

Kirk swallowed glancing at Bones and Chekov realizing that you didn’t entirely trust these people either, “You got it…you want us to stand back for a minute.”

“Yes…I’m sure they’re just concerned that you were able to get here…” You smiled a little before you turned, “But be prepared to ask and answer questions.”

“Jim…” Bones whispered.

“I know…just…” He looked at him and Chekov, “keep your eyes open…but try not to stare too much…”


	10. I Chose You... - 10

Kirk let his fingers flex as they moved into a large room. Didn’t matter what planet you went to, if you had to talk to the people in charge they always sat in front of you on a panel of some sort. This panel was made of the same material the rest of everything else was. The deep blue plant like material with the green fluorescent veins.

He could already see some agitation from the Essabe present. He got bad feeling about all of this as Chekov began to speak, “Sir…vhy aren’t you talking to ze heads of zis planet. You are ze captain.”

It was a fair question, “Well Chekov…They need Dr. L/N. Their planet is dying and she knows more about planet systems then we do. This is what she does for the colonies, she’s the expert. I can only negotiate and let’s be honest I’m not that great at it.”

“You can say that again.” Bones said as he looked around.

“Thanks Bones…really…” Kirk looked at him rolling his eyes, “you’re very supportive.”

“I’m just being realistic Jim.” He looked at him smirking.

“Right…” He looked back to where you stopped with the translator. The room fell silent a he watched you stop in front of the panel.

The Essabe in the middle stood up looking down at you beginning to speak in a deep tone. He wasn’t yelling, but he didn’t seem happy at all. He wished the translator would speak up so he could hear.

You kept glancing between the translator and the man speaking until you were able to speak, “You…came to us and sent no one to ask for help. You just assumed I was expendable and you were wrong. These men are here to help me get home, yes. But I’ve explained the situation and they will help you too.”

“ Do sabees’ nocklay naydorobo. Do sabelay ishnock sabenocklay do vasolay nay vasoes ro doish!” He shouted getting a few nods from others.

Kirk felt himself shift on the balls of his feet when he saw your fist ball up, “No, I haven’t gotten any results because you won’t give me anything to work with. I have had limited resources and you won’t let me see any of the sources that allow you civilization to actually grow. How can I find a way to help when you won’t let me?”

There was a murmur across the crowd when you fell silent. This panel began whispering to one another. Kirk got the feeling that they weren’t actually looking for help, rather a scapegoat.

“Please…” You stepped forward, “I want to help you, but I need to know everything. I need to know how your world works…entirely. I need access to everything, along with my team. Otherwise…send us home.”

The room stayed quiet after you finished. Finally one of the Essabe at the end stood up and spoke softly, “ Lay sabe ronay gano. Vasolay ga vasosabe sabe nay.”

With that the man walked down walking away as the translator relayed everything to you. You swallowed nodding walking back toward Kirk as Bones spoke, “I’d say that didn’t go well…”

“It could’ve been better, but they’re giving us what I asked for…Everything. I think that man has a lot of power here.” You glanced over as he shuffled away still.

Kirk looked at you as you held a hand over your stomach, “Are you okay?”

You looked at him and nodded, “I’m fine, a little tired is all.”

“Y/N…” Kirk stepped forward to speak but was interrupted.

“Y/N!” Suri ran forward, “They wanted me to give you access to everything right away. If you’ll…”

“I have to object. I should look you and Jim over. You both look like hell.” Bones stepped forward, “Neither of you will be any help if you’re broken.”

You looked at him then leaned, “Dear Pavel…”

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled at you eager to help, “I’d be happy to get ze information and bring it back to you.”

“Excellent. I think on any of the technological aspects of this you’ll be very beneficial.” You smiled at him, “Suri, this is Pavel Chekov. You may have read about him, he’ll take my place while Dr. McCoy gives me a check up.”

She nodded, “I’ll be happy to escort you sir.”

“Vonderful.” He smiled walking next to her. 

“Is there a place we can go? I could do it right here, but…” Bones looked at you again making Kirk feel more concern then before. Something was wrong.

“Yes, I some quarters that they provided.” They followed you out, Kirk pulling Bones back a little.

“Is everything okay?” He asked him.

Bones sighed, “It shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll let you know after I examine her.”

“Bones…” He stopped him a moment longer his fear beginning to well up.

“Jim…” He frowned looking at his friend, “I can’t talk about it with you until it really starts effect people and it shouldn’t. So, don’t worry.”

He stood there for a moment longer not feeling any better. The walk back to where you were staying was quick enough and once inside Bones had you in a separate area examining you alone.

Kirk didn’t know why he felt so nervous. Bones was rarely wrong. If he said you would be fine, you would be fine. But there was that word… “shouldn’t”… It was used often when someone wasn’t so sure of everything…

He stopped pacing when bones came out with his bag of ‘tricks’, “Is she okay?”

Bones looked at him hesitating, “She should be fine, but she should rest. I’ve given her, her medication.”

“Medication?” Kirk frowned, “I didn’t…what’s it for?”

“Jim…I can’t tell you. You’ll need to ask her, after…” He stopped him from moving around him, “I take a look at you. Now sit. She tells me you have some broken ribs.”

After being poked and prodded for a while, he was patched up better then before. He had to admit that he felt like he could breath better now.

He looked at Bones, “Can I see her now?”

“Yes…but she needs rest. I’m ordering it until Chekov comes back. Then we can all decide what to do from there.” He told him as he packed everything up.

Kirk nodded as he walked into the other room. He saw you laying on the bed hand to your face, “Hey…”

You took a deep breath through your nose as you looked over to him with a smile, “Hey, get all fixed up?”

“Yeah…you know we have the best doctor in Star Fleet.” He smiled walking over to you as you started to sit up, “Don’t…Bones says you have to rest.”

You sighed, “I don’t think we’re going to have time to…”

He nodded slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, “I’ll order you too if I have to.”

“Like you could stop me.” Your eyes narrowed on him.

He laughed a little, “No probably not.”

After a moment of comfortable silence he reached over taking your hand. You smiled giving it a good squeeze, “I’m okay.”

“Are you?” He raised his eyebrows not believing it.

“I…will be.” You told him sighing, “Out of all the medical advancements we still haven’t conquered hemophilia. Rare for women to get, but…I drew the lucky straw I guess…”

“Hemophilia…is that serious?” He turned giving you his full attention.

You couldn’t help but smile at how much concern he showed for you, “No, not really. It can be, but it’s very manageable. It’s a bleeding disorder that doesn’t allow my blood to clot like most people. So when I get hurt it takes longer to heal. We have medications now that help with clotting, but I haven’t taken it since four days ago…and I had rough landing like yourself.”

“So you’re…you’re not okay…” He teared up a little, “Can I do anything?”

“I’m fine…” You told him, “Bones gave me my meds and checked me over. I have some internal…”

“Internal!” His mouth fell open.

“...bruising…” You finished, “It could have been much worse and he’s right…I need rest…it’s…not good, but it really does look worse then it is.”

He watched you lift your shirt up showing your black and blue side stretching around to your back, “Oh my god…Y/N…”

“I just need you to do the heavy lifting for me…okay?” You reached over to him touching his face. You made him look at you, “I’m going to be okay, we’re going to be okay.”

He shut his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath, “Why didn’t tell me?”

“It’s a manageable disease. I didn’t want to scare you.” You told him letting your hand fall, “Not everyone is as caring as you.”

“Caring?” He smiled a little looking off to the wall, “That’s a first…”

“James T. Kirk…most caring and compassionate captain in Star Fleet.” You smiled at him, “Knows his crew by name…participates in activities with them…hard ass still, but they know it’s because he wants to get them home safe. At least that’s what everyone told me in the mess.”

“Really?” He looked a back to you.

You laid your head back, “Babe you’ve gotta start believing in yourself more as a person and not a captain.”

“It’s not the same thing?” He smirked when he got a chuckle from you, “I’ll let you rest and wake you when Chekov gets back.”

“Ok…” You sighed shutting your eyes, “I love you, James.”

“I love you too.” He leaned down kissing your hair before he walked out seeing Bones stare at him, “What?”

“I love you James.” He mimicked you before making a gagging noise, which turned into a smile, “I’m happy for you Jim.”

“Thanks Bones.” Kirk smiled a little as he sat down.

“Just hope we don’t die down on this rock before you get to see kiddies running around.” The doctor told him as he checked out more supplies in his bag.

He shook his head his tone changing, “Thanks…Bones…”


	11. I Chose You... - 11

You opened your eyes a while later. You must have fallen asleep, something you had not intended. Pushing up slowly you stood up trying not to put strain on your side. Your landing had really done a number on your body and the Essabe did everything they could, but it wasn’t what you needed.

You walked out into the other room and saw the trio plus Suri looking as something on the table. Kirk looked over to you finally as you stepped in, “Hey…you’re awake.”

“What are you looking at?” You walked over to them.

“Chekov and Suri were able to get plans of the city.” He told you as you stepped up to the table, “We were just getting a feel for where things are located, while Suri explained what some of the structures and technology was made of.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” You looked at him irritated.

“You…were sleeping…” He told you putting on his captain face, “With some input from your doctor I decided that it would be better if you rested.”

“You decided…” You looked away from taking a deep breath, “Fine…we should get to work.”

“Sor Y/N…” You looked over at Suri, “I was talking with Mr. Chekov on the way back. I had explained to him how everything is linked through our…I think you called them veins…we call it Vembas…it’s a power source. He said it would be a good place to start.”

“Chekov has a good head and was thinking along the same lines as I…” You smiled at him.

“She also said that this problem started a few months ago.” You looked at Bones as he pointed to the furthest point on the map, “I know you were already taken here to see what has happened, but maybe another set of eyes can see something else. If this place is really all organic…maybe my scanner can pick something up.”

“Yes…I took basic samples but I couldn’t see anything of note.” You nodded slowly crossing your arms over your chest, “Take Captain Kirk with you, I’ll go with Chekov to the Vembas source.”

“Bregon will take you there.” Suri smiled at Kirk and Bones as you and Chekov moved for the door, “He’s outside waiting.”

Kirk stood there a moment as Bones gathered up his things, “Did I do something wrong?”

Bones looked at him, “You are asking the wrong man…Don’t you remember when we met I just got out of a nasty divorce. Star Fleet was the only place I could go.”

“She…just seems…” Kirk started.

“Look Jim,” Bones put a hand on his arm, “she was kidnapped, she’s in a lot of pain even if she denies it, and she probably just wanted to be included so we can go home. You did the right thing, she needed the rest so the meds could take effect.”

Kirk nodded following him out. He looked up at Bregon who was standing there like a pillar, “Hey buddy…gonna give us a ride? Or are we hoofing it?”

Bregon huffed rolling his eyes as he started walking. Bones looked at his captain, “I don’t think he likes you.”

“It’s going around…” Kirk sighed adjusting his jacket as he caught sight of you with Chekov in the distance. His heart fluttered a little as he licked his lips. He hoped you were okay and took care of yourself.

“Jim! Come on keep up, I don’t big guy is going to wait for us.” Bones shouted at him.

You glanced over seeing Kirk run to catch up to Bones and Bregon. You smiled a little knowing he’d gotten distracted by you. You hadn’t meant to be so crossed with him, you just weren’t made for away missions.

“Suri…” The young girl looked down at you, “There’s something Chekov and I need to do before the power source. We need to get a message to our ship so they know we’re okay and so they don’t send anyone else here.”

“Yes…this vould be a goot idea. No doubt Mr. Spock will be worried…” Chekov nodded backing up your claim.

“Of course. I’ll take you to the communication relay first. My brother works there I’m sure he’ll be happy to help.” Suri smiled at you brightly.

“Good…we can see if any of their hails have finally made it through.” You looked at Chekov giving him a knowing look. He smiled giving you brisk nod knowing that the understood as you passed a group of Essabe who looked less then thrilled to see you walk about the city.

Kirk leaned over an hour later, “I’m not sure walking was a good idea.”

“With all the running you do from aliens on other planets…I’m really surprised that you aren’t in better shape.” Bones commented as he started scanning the area.

Kirk looked at him debating whether or not to make a smart remark. He decided against it, “You getting anything?”

He watched the doctor scanning everything as he walked further into the black masses. Bregon had left them at the edge of the decay where there was a clear contrast of what was alive and what wasn’t. 

Where Bregon stood was bright and full of that rich blue colors everything was made of as well as the the constant pattern of the neon luminescent Vembas. Kirk looked back to Bones seeing the black earth…as if the very essence of everything was sucked from it. Like a withering plant loses everything about it’s self.

“It’s strange…” Bones stopped looking at him, “It says that it was a live…that all of these buildings at one point as some semblance of life, but now it’s just…ash.”

“Ash? Like literal ash or metaphorical?” Kirk looked at the ground beneath his feet.

“It’s not ash…it’s death…like…” He looked at Kirk, “it’s like whatever keeps this place alive was cut off. Like if you wrapped a wire around your finger, eventually the lack of blood would start killing the finger.”

“What would cause that? I mean…how? How can a planet just caught off a section of itself and die?” Kirk put his hands on his hips.

“Jim…”

“I know, I know, you’re a doctor not an agricultural engineer…” Kirk waved it off.

“No, Jim, look.” Kirk stepped up to where Bones was standing and looked at what he was pointing at.

“Well…I’ll be damned…” Kirk looked at him, “We need to get to Y/N and Chekov and let them know.”

You stood there behind Suri as she tried to get us into the communications room, but her brother was not being helpful. From his body language and hand motions he was in fact very against it.

Finally you couldn’t take it anymore, “Suri…excuse me…Hi…I’m Y/N. I’m the unwelcome visitor that your higher ups decided to take from her ship to help you.”

You paused briefly for Suri to translate, “You may or may not have heard, but I and my crew members have been given access to whatever we need to help save your planet so I’m afraid I have to insist that we get in there to contact our people.”

He looked down at you then to Suri shaking his head again, “Hey! This isn’t a negoatiation…I’m coming in there.”

His large hand pushed you roughly back when you took a step forward. You fell back into Chekov’s arm, “Ay! There’s no need vor hostilities…ve’re simply trying to help!”

With his help you regained your balance as the door shut in Suri’s face, “…what are you keeping from us?”

She looked at you, “I don’t understand…”

“What aren’t you all telling us? Maybe you don’t know…but maybe you do…” You put a hand to your side, “I don’t understand…you came to us…we are willing to help…but your people are constantly blocking any help that I offer.”

Suri looked down, “Our people aren’t like your Star Fleet, Sor Y/N…We have only known ourselves and no one else. What is happening is frightening…the fact that it has reached out city limits…”

“Wait…” You stopped her as you stepped forward looking into her dark eyes, “There are more areas then the one you’ve taken me too?”

“Yes…there are several sites in the forest. We have been told to stay away from them.” She told you.

“Are they mapped out? Could you show them to us?” You asked her hoping to get to the bottom off all the questions.

“I…well…” She seemed conflicted, “I suppose I could show you on the map…but…”

“But, what?” You watched her as fear spread through her face.

“I can’t…take you there.” She told you, “I’m sorry…I just…I could get into a lot of trouble…I…”

“Suri it’s okay…as long as you’re sure where these places are…I need you to be sure.” You put your hands on hers.

“I can be…” She nodded looking into your eyes, “Let me take you to the Vembas…I’ll get it for you while you make your studies.”

You smiled, “Thank you Suri…I’m glad we have you on our side. I really do want to help you and your people.”

“I know…” She nodded, “I watched you talk to your…uh…leaders…you convinced them of the changes that needed to be made. I wish I had courage to speak up.”

“Well I didn’t get it over night.” You smiled at her, “Suri, it takes brave moments…like getting the correct locations for people, to find find that courage to speak up against masses. Never be ashamed that you can’t speak up now.”

She smiled and nodded, “Follow me.”

You nodded taking a deep breath before you felt Chekov touch your arm gently, “Ma’am…are you alright?”

“Yes, Pavel…I’m alright…” You smiled at him reassuringly, “I’m just not an explorer. This is…you and James…I’m meant for labs and stations, not forest with alien cultures that I no doubt will upset and offend.”

He smiled at you, “If it makes you feel better…Captain is very a o-ffensive to many alien cultures and ve run very fast and quite frequently…”

You laughed looking at him, “Thank you Pavel I needed that.”

He nodded walking with you, “So…you and ze Captain…you are quite friendly, no?”

You looked at him surprised by the forwardness, “I guess you could say that, yes.”

He smiled brightly, “This is goot…”

“Is it?” You tilted your head a little.

“Yes, a happy captain means happy crew.” He told you, “But a captain who is in love…that captain ensures his crew is not just happy…but safe.”

You stared him as you walked, “I…are we so obvious?”

“No…” He shook his head, “But ze way he reacted upon you capture…is only a way a man in love vould react.”

“Pavel…” You smiled at him, “You will make a woman very happy one day.”

“Ay…I vish it was sooner then later…” He put his hand over his heart, “I long for vhat you and ze captain has…”

You chuckled listening to him. You wondered though if what you and James had would work? You were dedicated to your work, as was he. He was an explorer and you were a scientist, and neither of you would just give up your career. 

Certainly choices would need to be made in the future…but for now more pressing matters needed attention.


	12. I Chose You... - 12

Kirk glanced over to Bregon as they walked back into the city. He didn’t know if this giant would understand him, but he felt he should try, “Thank you.”

Bregon looked down at him as he went on, “Sincerely…I see how protective you are of Y/N…I…thank you.”

Bregon stared down at him for a moment before looking away with a nod. Kirk smiled a little looking at Bones, “Progress…he’s not attacking me.”

“Oh yes…” Bones raised his eyebrows, “I can see that you two are best friends now.”

“Y/N and Chekov are at the…vembasse…” Kirk looked at Bones.

“Vembas.” Bones corrected, “I don’t recall where that’s at…uh…you could ask your friend.”

“I think he was instructed to bring us back to her quarters.” Kirk told him, “But we have the map…we could try and figure it out.”

“You just don’t want to push your luck, do you?” Bones eyed him.

“No. I don’t…he’s very big and strong…” Kirk nodded quickly agreeing. He had come to the conclusion that if it came to a fight with these people, they would just have to surrender.

“Well, for once you actually thought something through…I’m impressed.” Bones smirked walking next to him adjusting his mask, “I will be thrilled to get this thing off.”

“No kidding…the sweat…” Kirk frowned.

“The smell.” Bones sighed as they reached the door to your quarters, “You can open this, right?”

“Well…” Kirk made a face and moved his hand over the door getting no response, “…nope.”

They heard a heavy sigh from behind them. Bregon waved them away from the door before putting his hand where you had before getting the door to grow up. Kirk looked to him giving a small nod before going inside, “Could you…maybe tell Y/N that we’re here?”

Another sigh that Kirk only hoped was a yes, rather then just frustration. As the door closed he felt trapped…

Bones took a load off at the table taking off his mask for a moment wiping his. Kirk smirked, “You know it’s only going to make it worse…”

“I know…I just couldn’t stand it anymore…I don’t know how I’m going to sleep. I’ll most likely suffocate because I’ll pull it off.” He told him shaking his head as he readjusted it on his face.

“You have a good point…maybe we should sleep in shifts.” Kirk sat down across from him letting out a small sigh.

Bones looked at him, “What now?”

“Hm?” Kirk looked at him, “Nothing…I’m just…never mind.”

“If you don’t get it off your chest now…it’ll be bugging you and affect what you’re doing…” Bones pointed at him, “So out with it.”

He sighed looking at his friend, “I just…I’m worried about Y/N…She’s a strong individual, but those bruises Bones. I never want to see her like that again.”

“You won’t once we get off this rock. Her hemophilia is what disqualifies her from field work.” He told him quickly, “It’s in her file the she was to always stay on the ship no matter what.”

“Well I did a great job of that, didn’t I?” Kirk leaned back looking up at the ceiling, “Bones…”

“Yeah?” He looked over at him.

“I love her.” He said it aloud again letting it resonate over him, “I’ve been seeing her for three months…I never thought…I could feel like this. I want to get her home.”

Bones smiled a little. He knew the feeling once a long, long time ago, “Don’t worry Jim, we’ll get her home…all of us.”

He looked at Bones and smiled, “Should we wait or should we go find them?”

“Waiting is good.” Bones leaned back in the chair, “It was a long walk after all.”

You sighed looking at the tircorder in your hand. Everything seemed normal…if you knew what normal was. You looked over at Chekov at a control panel. He seemed very interested in what he was looking at, “Do you have something?”

He looked over at you, “It’s…not much…”

“I’ll take anything right now.” You stood up wincing as you walked over to him.

“Vell…I vas looking at all though connections to this source.” He pointed at the screen, “You see ve are here…and this source powers the entire city.”

“Okay…so it’s a power plant…” You rolled your eyes internally at the bad pun in regards to the planet.

“Yes…but…here,” He zoomed out on the screen pointing at another location, “is another source…near ze decay. But ze readings…if I’m reading them correctly…are dead.”

You looked back at the green pool you’d been sitting in front of for hours now. This was the Essabe’s power source an when it dried up…everything died. You sighed as more questions popped into your head.

Why hide this? Why keep these connections secret? They would’ve been helpful for this situation.

You pulled from your thoughts when the door opened. You looked at Suri and smiled at her as she walked over to you, “I…I got it.”

“Good. I think we’ve gotten all we can here. Just let me finish up with Pavel and we’ll go back and wait for James and Dr. McCoy.” You took the map from her and turned walking over to Chekov. You leaned down to him and whispered as you looked at the map, “Can cross check this really quick while I…pack things up?”

He looked at you frowning a little before he nodded. He was a good soul. So trusting, but understanding. You hoped he was right. After packing up for a moment or two Chekov announced he’d gotten enough data and soon they were off.

“Sor Y/N…” Suri said quietly as you walked next to her, “Will…will you be going to those places soon?”

“I don’t know…” You looked at her curiously, “I will defer to our captain’s judgement.”

She smiled a little, “The more I read about you and the Enterprise…the more I wish we could leave this place.”

“Why don’t you?” You looked around at the buildings, “You obviously are advanced enough to make a teleportation device…”

“We don’t have…ships like you…” She frowned a little, “I’m afraid that if you can’t help us…we’re stuck here to die…”

“Ve’ve von’t let that happen.” Chekov spoke up, “If ve can’t save your home…ve’ll take you some place to start over. Ze Enterprise is more the capable of handle your people.”

“Really?” Suri smiled at him, “You…you can really do that?”

“Well we’d have to get in touch with our ship and figure out the transporter situation, but yes.” You smiled at her, “You wouldn’t be the first planet that we’ve had to relocate.”

She stared at you in wonder, “I could really go to space?”

“Well…I mean we’re going to do everything we can to help your planet, but…yes.” You looked at Chekov for a brief second, “I don’t want to get your hopes up though.”

“No…” She shook her head, “Of course not…I understand. Still the idea is exciting.”

You smiled a little as everyone fell silent. Suri might be young, but she was the hope for this people. If earth had decided to remain grounded instead of expanding to the stars…you were sure you wouldn’t have been where you were this day.

You thanked Suri and told her to stop by in the morning before entering your quarters that you were sure everyone would be sharing now. You stopped a few steps in when you saw both James and McCoy sleeping in the chairs.

You smiled looking back at Chekov as the door closed putting a finger up for him to be quiet. He nodded as you walked over to Kirk slipping off your mask. You carefully took his mask off and leaned down letting your lips find his.

He let out a soft moan as his eyes opened. When you pulled away you looked into his eyes and smiled, “Hi.”

“Hey…” He responded as you put the mask back on his face, “When did you get back?”

“Just now…we have a lead.” You told him putting your own mask back on.

“That’s great.” He sat up looking at you, “So do we.”

“Then I think we have a lot to talk about.” You told him as Chekov woke up McCoy.


	13. I Chose You... - 13

You sat there listening to James rattle of the plan again as Bones and Chekov readied their bags. He was nervous and you couldn’t understand why. He’d done missions like this hundreds of times, “We got it…we’re going to be fine.”

“I just want to make everything clear. We can’t afford to lose what little trust we have with these people.” He looked at you his eyes showing unexpressed concern.

You tilted your head a little before nodding, “Okay…I understand.”

He gave you a small smile before grabbing his bag, “I think we’re all set to go.”

You stood up checking your mask connected to the pack. You weren’t going to miss this contraption, but you were thankful that they cared enough to give you air. When you looked up James was standing in front of you with that look on his face, “Don’t…even…think…”

“I have to think of what’s best for you…as a captain…not…just a boyfriend.” He told you the seriousness on his face almost making you laugh.

“I am fine.” You told him with a smiled, “Really. If what you described is at this other site…I need to see it.”

“I know…but…” He stepped closer to you, “As a…boyfriend…I just want you to be okay. I don’t want you to hurt.”

“That’s sweet,” You put your hands on his arm, “but unfortunately…I am hurt…and I’m going to hurt until we get home, which is why I need to come so we can figure it out.”

“Right…of course.” He nodded feeling cold as your hands left his arms. He loved your touch. It always excited him and not always in a sexual way. In fact he enjoyed the non-sexual feeling more.

You had all decided to wait until it was dark out after regulating your tricorders to the distance on the Essabe maps. It would take a couple of hours to get to the next decay site. Taking a deep breath you opened the door walking out seeing no one around. 

You looked back at your handsome trio, “All clear.”

Kirk took point from this point his tricorder in his hand as he navigated the streets in the dark. You followed behind them remaining silent as instructed. It didn’t take you long to reach the edge of the forest.

Kirk stopped looking back at the city as Chekov and Bones climbed up a small wall. He looked at you that adventurous smirk on his face, “You alright?”

“Yes, James…” You told him with a roll of the eyes, “I’m fine.”

“Alright, I’ll stop asking.” He smiled at you leaning down lacing his fingers, “Let me give you a boost.”

You smiled leaning down kissing his forehead before stepping in his hands. You reached up grabbing on to Chekov’s hand, “Thank you, Pavel.”

“Of course.” He smiled leaning back over to help Kirk, “Captain…here…”

“Thanks, Chekov.” Kirk told him as he pulled out the tricorder again, “We should reach the site in a couple of hours.”

“Great…nothing like a night in some creepy woods on an alien planet.” Bones groaned.

“It could be worse, Dr. McCoy,” You told him, “James, could be being loud and we could be getting chased…”

“Hey…” Kirk looked back at you for a second as you waved at him with a smirk.

As he turned away Bones looked at you asking quietly, “Why do you call him James all the time? It sounds so formal compared to what everyone else calls him…”

“Well…People only use his name for important things…like…announcements, and titles…” You told him a small smile creeping to your face, “I guess I want him to understand how important he is to me. Besides…Jim…just seems weird to me…Or it could all be psychological and I’m just full of it.”

“Huh…I guess that makes sense in a way.” He muttered, “Is that ways you call Chekov by his name too?”

You nodded, “Yes I suppose it is. It’s also why I call you Dr. McCoy, instead of Leonard or “Bones” as James calls you.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you did.” He smiled at you, “You make Jim really happy and…and that means a lot. I’ve been with him from the start and…I’m not gonna sugar coat it, there’s been a lot of women, but you…you brought the better out of him.”

You could feel yourself blushing in the night, “I…thank you…”

“Just don’t hurt him okay?” You looked at Bones who was staring off at James, “I know it’s odd, me asking, but…I don’t think he’d come back easily from this one.”

After a moment you swallowed looking to James, “I’ll do my best not to…”

Bones stopped touching your arm letting the other two get ahead for a moment, “I didn’t like the way you trailed off right there…what’s going on?”

You sighed at the very observant doctor, “Dr. McCoy…”

“Don’t Dr. McCoy me…give it to me straight.” He said letting your arm go.

“It’s just…” You frowned, “He’s an explorer…he’s always going to want to be out here…doing what he loves, but me…”

He sighed putting his hands on his hips, “This…will be enough exploration for you for a life time…”

“I’m not made for this. Not just physically…but…I never wanted this ever.” You frowned tearing up, “And I just…I don’t want that to hold him back, and I’m not sure I can always be alone for years. It’s why I decided to take the project for the new colony. It would give me a chance to be away from him but close enough for a yearly visit.”

He looked at you frowning, “You wanted to make it work…”

Nodding you let out shuttered breath as you felt a tear fall down you cheek, “I love him, Bones…I really love him…”

He nodded pulling you into a hug for a moment, “You should definitely talk to him…once we’re home.”

“I will.” You nodded as he pulled away. You wiped your face with your hand, “I promise you I will.”

“Hey…” You both looked over to James. Concern was washing over his features, “Is everything alright? We gotta keep moving…”

“Yes…I just wanted to give her a once over.” Bones lied for the both of you, “As strong as she plays it…she’s not as sturdy as she should be. Just gave her a stimulant to help.”

“Okay…” James walked over to you as Bones started on without them, “You need help?”

You looked at him and nodded taking his hand in yours, “Maybe just some moral support.”

“I can definitely do that.” He smiled planting a kiss on your temple before walking into the night again with you at his side.


	14. I Chose You... - 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the lack of update. I got really sick and then life got super busy with kids and what not. Here we go! Back on track! Remember you can always see post first on my Tumbler amarabliss.

Kirk glanced at his tricorder an hour later, “It’s only a few more meters.”

He looked over at you and Bones discussing what they had found at the other site earlier, “It would have to be some sort of machine.”

“Not necessarily.” Bones shook his head, “It could be a parasite. If everything is biometric it’s entirely possible that it’s as simple as something invasive or a virus.”

“So you’re saying a flu shot and everything could be fine?” You made that squinting unbelievable look that Kirk liked so much.

“I’d have to get more samples and get to a lab, but maybe.” Bones nodded.

“See…we just needed a doctor.” Kirk smirked looking at you stopping at the edge of the dead zone.

“Don’t we all.” You smiled at him taking a deep breath. This journey was wearing on you and you couldn’t wait to be home…

Home…

You glanced at Kirk again your mouth going dry instantly as you watched him hop into the hole. You couldn’t think about that right now. 

He reached up to you in the darkness of the decayed area, “It’s hard to see anything with out the Vembas vein system being active.”

“I can vix that!” You heard Chekov searching in his bag for a light source of some kind.

“James, can I see your tri…oh! Ah…dammit…” You cursed more as you pushed yourself up from the fall you encountered.

“Y/N, are you alright?” You felt Kirk’s hands pull you up.

“I’m fine…I tripped over something.” You glanced back as Chekov turned on his wrist lighting system. Your eyes grew big as you saw the bodies littered across the ground.

You turned away burying your face into Kirk;s shoulder. You felt his strong warm arms wrap around you protectively as if hiding you from it, “Bones…”

“Readings…indicate that they’re all in the same rate of decay with the surrounding area.” He told you all stepping down closer for better inspection at the horrific sight.

“Find…find the pillar with Chekov…get what we need…” Kirk told him.

“No…” You looked up at him, “I need to see it.”

You could tell he was staring at you thinking, “Fine, just stay near me.”

You nodded slowly stepping behind him. You knew the decay was bad. The very fact that all living matter was killed in the area was scary enough. Now you had to worry about people dying as well.

“This area is much bigger then the other one.” Bones told you as he helped you over a rough patch, “The other pillar was in the center of the area.”

“Tricorder isn’t giving an area reading.” Kirk told you both.

“Over here!” The three of you headed toward the sound of Chekov’s voice. He was standing near a pointed pillar that was about his height.

“Yeah…that’s it.” Bones nodded staring at it. He put his bag down and started to take better readings.

“May I?” You pointed to Kirk’s tricorder. He nodded handing it over to you watching you step over toward Bones.

“I’d give anything to have Spock here right now…words I’d never thought I’d hear myself say.” Bones muttered to himself.

You smirked a little, “He’d certainly find this…’fascinating’.” 

Bones smiled at your mock of the pointed ear bastard when both the tricorders sounded off, “Wow…”

“No kidding…” You frowned.

“What is it?” Kirk step forward looking at them both.

“It’s…a dispersing system.” You told him, “From what we can gather…it was placed here on purpose…Look…”

He leaned down to where you were pointing as you explained, “Like the doors…it has this different mesh to it. Like it doesn’t fit. The dead veins look like they…”

“Rewoven in to continue to work…” He let his fingers run against it, “So…someone on this planet, is trying to kill it.”

Beep Beep Beep

You looked down to your air supply where the noise came from. You grabbed it lifting it up inspecting it quickly, “Oh no…”

“Oh no?” Kirk repeated, “Bones…”

“We don’t…I don’t…Chekov.” Bones shook his head looking at his young crew mate.

“I don’t have another…”Chekov shook his head quickly.

“Shit.” Kirk looked at you, “How long…”

“…” You looked at the reading tearing, “20 minutes. 20 minutes of air left…”


	15. I Chose You... - 15

“Don’t panic.” 

“Bones…” Kirk hissed at him.

“No…he’s right…panicking will just waste air.” You whispered.

“Fine…Let’s go.” He took your hand and started to walk.

“James…”

“Don’t talk…just…breath.” He felt you tug on his hand getting him to stop looking at the three of them, “We need to move!”

“Jim…making her work is going to get her killed.” Bones told him as he stepped up to you, “It’ll be better if we get help and bring it back. I’ll stay with Y/N, and share my mask with her.”

Kirk stared at him for a moment before nodding, “Fine…but I’m staying with Y/N. You and Chekov run ahead…”

“Jim…”

“That’s an order.” Kirk looked at him clenching his fist, “Now it’s an hour and a half walk…Find Bregon and Suri…they’ll help us.”

Bones sighed for a moment, “Alright fine. Chekov…”

“Right behind you.” He told him before stopping in front of the captain, “Ze light and a blanket is in ze bag.”

“Thank you, Chekov.” Kirk told him before watching him run off.

You stared at Kirk when he looked back to you. You could see the worry racing through his eyes, “James, it’s…I’m gonna be fine.”

“I know.” He held out his hand to you again, “Just tell me when you need my mask.”

“I will…” This was going to be a long wait. Longer still when they air ran out. You’d already adjust the settings to give you a little more time, but it wouldn’t be enough.

He’d found a clearing away from the decay zone and sat down with you. Silence filled the air as you sat with him. You found yourself studying his hand in your. It just seemed to fit perfectly. Every grove, every cranny…perfect. 

You looked down at your air supply and turned it off. Kirk looked at you at the sound, “What are you…”

“I can handle it…It’ll make it last longer.” You told him taking off the mask, “Beside…”

His mouth opened slightly when you took his hand pressing it to your mouth. He swallowed, “Y/N…you should…”

“I know what I should…but I just…I miss you…” You looked at him, “We’ve been so close since this started, and everything…everything’s changed now…”

“Changed?” He looked at your confused.

You smiled at him before looking down putting your mask back on starting it back up, “I mean…I guess I don’t know what I mean…”

“Y/N…I’m not going to lose you…” Of course he went to the idea that you were somehow saying goodbye…maybe you were. 

You couldn’t respond to him so you just leaned your head against his shoulder blinking away the tears. You finally just shut your eyes.

“…prise…o…irk…”

Your eyes opened, “Did…”

“Yeah…” He stood up pressing the com badge on his chest, “Kirk to Enterprise, do you read?”

“Cap..n we read you…”

“Single’s choppy down here, can you boost it?”

“…”

“Enterprise?” Kirk glanced to you before cursing.

“It’s a start.” You told him putting a hand to your chest. The air was thinning out on you now.

“Hey…” He knelt down in front of you, “Hey…do you need my mask?”

“Not yet…no…” You shook your head, “No…talk…”

“No talking…got it.” He nodded sitting next to you again, “Don’t hesitate…”

“I know…” You nodded leaning against his shoulder again. You sat next to him you didn’t know how long when you finally spoke, “I…love you.”

You felt him move to look down at you, “I love you too.”

“…” You took a gasping breath, “James…”

“Do you need it?” You nodded and felt him take a deep breath in before taking off his mask giving it to you. There was no way that this was going to work. The intact between switching out would kill them both.

You felt fresh air rush into your lungs when you put the mask on. You could feel him holding his breath for as long as he could before breathing out and in. Two minutes was all he had. Finally you took the mask off passing it back to him.

“prise…to Kirk.” 

His eyes flashed open and he stood up again, “Yes…yes this is Kirk…do you read?”

“Captain…this is Spock. We’ve managed to boost the single…we’ve determined…”

“Yes time difference! I know can you beam down?”

“I’m afraid not…the time variance…”

He cursed again looking over to you, “We need help. We need more air…”

“What scans of the planet we’ve done say there is no….”

“Spock I need air now!” Kirk snapped at him.

“James…” You looked at him struggling to not show how much you needed air, “calm…down…”

“Calm…” He shut his eyes, “Spock…we’re not going to make it…”

“Captain?”

“James…” You whispered gasping. Something was wrong…you shouldn’t be struggling like this.

“Spock hold on.” He pulled his mask off putting it over your face. 

There was little change as you continued to struggle even with the mask, “I…can…can’t…”

“Just calm down, in through the nose, out the mouth.” Kirk told you taking your hand.

“Captain? Is everything…”

Kirk’s actions were quick when he heard the rustling behind him. His phaser was held high, “Who’s there!?”

“Vey sha vek.” Bregon emerged from the shadows hands raised. More rustling followed as Bones and Chekov pulled up the rear.

“He…found us…” Bones leaned over hands on his knees.

Kirk lowered the phaser, “Help her.” 

Bergon moved over to you pulling out another air supply pack. He had one on him all the time for such occasions, “Nol as sta vashish ka.”

You nodded slowly as he put the mask over your head. You still struggled to breath. Nothing was helping as Bones stepped over taking readings, “Oh my god…”

“Bones.” Kirk looked at him.

“She’s infected. She…she needs…I need to get her to a hospital with tests.” He looked at Bregon, “She needs help.”

Everyone looked at him confused as the sun began rise up. Bones pointed toward the decay and bodies, “That…she’s infected with that.”


	16. I Chose You... - 16

“We need to move. Bregon…” Kirk was already moving into action and only stopped by the look of grief on the tall alien’s face. His eyes traveled to where he was looking.

The decayed area were hundreds of his people laid forgotten and discarded. This strong figure that they knew was breaking down as tears trickled down his face. Kirk knew the feeling in some way when dealing with his crew. 

He needed this man to focus on that right now, “Bregon…Bregon I need you…right now.”

He looked down to Kirk his face hardening as he nodded. He walked over to you scooping you up before pointing at Chekov waving him over scooping him up in his other arm. He then looked over to Kirk and Bones pointing to his back.

“Right…” Kirk started to get up on the harness on his back.

Bones sighed following suit, “I hate this job…”

You’d never felt more frail. 

Oxygen…a simple thing…and yet without it…you would dye. Worse…you were infected with some sort of virus that would kill you if lack of oxygen didn’t first.

“Y/N…” You could hear dear Chekov trying to get your attention. To try and keep you positive, but you were going in and out.

“Y/N…Y/N!”

_“Y/N…”_

_You where standing in your home on Earth. Everything was just as you left it except for your father sitting in front of you in his favorite chair, “Daddy?”_

_He smiled at you, “Girl you got yourself in a pickle again, didn’t you?”_

_“I’m dying, aren’t I?” You knelt down in front of him._

_“Only if you want to.” He caressed your hair as you laid your head on his lap._

_“I’m infected with an unknown pathogen…” You started to explain to him but he put a finger to your mouth._

_“Do you have a reason to live, dear?” He smiled at you as your eyes widened, “Then fight for it. Fight for him.”_

_You teared up, “You would like him.”_

_“Yeah? You think so?” He smirked at you a little, “Despite him being a captain…that I warned you about.”_

_“I know…but he…passed my test.” You told him with a smile, “He pursued me and…I love him.”_

_“And he makes you happy?” He smiled as you nodded, “Even when he’s going to be away from you?”_

_You looked away, “I…I know…”_

_“Just remember baby…you deserve to be happy and happiness isn’t always with someone.” He brushed his hand through your hair._

_“I miss you, daddy…” You told him a tear slipping down your face._

_“I love you baby.” He leaned over kissing your head._

“I love you too…” You whispered in a breathy tone as you laid on a bed as Bones injected you with some sort of serum.

“You think that will work?” Kirk looked at him as he chewed on his thumb.

“I think…it’ll slow it down.” Bones looked at him, “I think the only way to be sure…is to get her home. Do you think you can get in touch with the Enterprise again?”

“Chekov…” Kirk looked over to the young man.

“With the proper tools…I tink so. I have a theory as to how they vere able to sync up vith this time vlow, but it is hard to say. It’s only been maybe twen-ty four hours for them, but it’s veasible.” Chekov explained, “I vill vork on it.”

“Good…” Kirk looked back to you.

“…Kirk…” He was pulled away by the deep rumble of Bregon. He walked over to him looking out of the room. 

There were some not so friendly people walking toward the room they were in, “What do we do? We can’t move her.”

“…I…” Bregon took a deep breath and nodded walking out of the room. Kirk watched at they stopped in front of him. That’s when things got explosive.

Yelling at one another. Shocked looks, disbelief. He no doubt had told them about their people. It wasn’t stopping them. Couldn’t blame them really. How do you tell them that they were purposely being exposed to…death…

Then the punches started to get thrown, “No…Bregon!”

Kirk ran out of the room, Bones shouting for him to stop. Despite being half their size he was going to do what he could to help his big friend. As he got close he was almost instantly restrained and quickly knocked out.


	17. I Chose You... - 17

BANG!

“That is not helping!”

“Bones?” Kirk said as he started to come to.

“Jim.” He came into view looking his friend over, “Thought for sure that big goon killed you.”

“Y/N?” Kirk began looking around the room frantically.

“She’s fine…she’s resting.” Bones told him, “The antibiotic that I gave her seems to be keeping her comfortable, but her breathing is unsteady still. I’ll have to take a look a her when she wakes up.”

“And Bregon?” Kirk groaned a he pushed himself up off the ground.

“Tough as nails that one. He’ll be fine, despite having a broken hand.” Bones told him looking over at the giant who stood near where you rested.

“Where are we?” Kirk asked as he began walking toward you.

“Some sort of jail cell.” Bones told him before he knelt down.

“Gee thanks…” Kirk looked at him rolling his eyes. He looked to you resting, breathing ragged breaths. You barely hanging in there, it made his heart ache. He brushed your hair from damp face frowning, “We need to get out of here.”

“Yeah…don’t think that’s going to be easy.” He looked to Bones, “Pretty sure you two caused enough trouble to get us in…well…let’s just say we won’t be going up to leave this world.”

“What? They’re going to execute us?” Kirk stood up again.

“Nosh salo toes kan nnada…” Bregon looked at him raising his fist up again slamming it against the door make a loud banging noise.

“I told you to stop! You’re gonna break your other hand!” Bones shouted at him.

Kirk watched at Bregon glared at Bones before a realization hit him, “Where is Chekov?”

“Well…” Bones took a deep breath.

_“Jim stop!” Bones yelled he ran out of the room into the court yard to help Bregon. Fat load of good it did…He watched him get up to Bregon the POW out like it was nothing but a child._

_“Chekov I hope you have a phaser…Whoa whoa hey! Where the hell you going?” Bones shouted at him as he started out the door with his pack._

_“Stay with ze Captain! I have a plan!” He called back running as fast as his skinny legs could carry him._

“And you just let him go?!” Kirk stared at him baffled.

“I couldn’t just leave Y/N, could I? Besides…he’s a fast little shit…” Bones told him crossing his arms defensively knowing full well he wouldn’t have been able to stop him.

“Great…my girlfriend is sick and I have a rogue crew member trying to save the day.” Kirk mumbled.

“James?” He stopped everything kneeling down to you at once.

“I’m right here.” He put his hand on your cheek, “How ya feeling?”

“Like I’m stuck inside a venus flytrap.” You coughed, “And that I’ve smoked a whole pack of cigarettes.”

He smirked a little, “Where would you get cigarettes from?”

He smiled a little seeing the mischievous glint in your eyes, “I have…a dealer…back home….”

“Tch…naughty girl.” He leaned closer kissing your forehead, “I love you…Bones is going to take a look at you real quick alright?”

You nodded as he moved away and Bones knelt down to you. You watched Kirk interact with Bregon for a moment smiling at how in such a short time they bonded. 

Finally you looked the doctor, “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

Bones looked you in the eyes and frowned, “It’s not good, but the antibiotic seems to be helping…it’s just not the right kind. Is it getting harder to breath?”

You nodded, “It’s like it’s eating up all the O2 in my system.”

“It would make sense. Most of the bodies at the site seemed to have asphyxiated.” He sighed shutting his eyes, “I’m trying Y/N…I just…”

You reached over touching his hand, “Just…make sure he survives. Promise me that.”

Bones looked over to Jim and nodded, “I promise.”


	18. I Chose You... - 18

Bregon huffed letting his head bang against the wall. You didn’t know how long you’d been in the cell, but you’d give a guess to a day. Everyone was on edge and had given up on trying to get out the door.

Your cough had gotten worse in the last hour. Your head was resting in Kirk’s lap. You looked up at him clearing your throat, “…James…”

“Don’t…” He said not looking at you. You’d been trying to talk to him but every time he kept shutting you down. You wanted to say goodbye, you got the feeling that he knew that.

You shut your eyes, “James…please…”

“No.” He looked at you finally, “I’m not…I’m not doing this. I’m not going to lose you.”

You could feel tears coming to your eyes as he continued to speak. His own tears were going down his cheeks, “I chose you too. I’m in this for the long haul…the entirety of it. You and me and the stars. Besides…there’s this chance that Chekov might actually pull this off.”

“You would be correct, Captain.” Spocks voice spoke through out the room.

“Did…I just hear…” Bones sat up from his spot against the wall as Spock uncloaked in front of them with two other officers.

“Indeed you did.” He looked at the doctor, “Mister Chekov was able to get a distress single to us. With his help we were able to sync up with this planet.

Kirk stood up, “You got the stealth device from Akeron to work.”

“Yes…it was actually the situation that gave me the theory…” 

“Spock.” Kirk started to help you up.

“Yes captain?”

“Now’s not a good time. We need to take Y/N back to the Enterprise.” Kirk told him.

“Of course allow us to get you all out of here.” He told him as they moved closer, “I’m afraid however because of the syncing issue we can only take two of you at this time.”

Kirk looked to Bones, “Take Bones and Y/N. I’ll stay with Bregon.”

“On the contrary Captain, we will be staying with Bregon.” Spock told him handing a device to Bones.

Kirk didn’t have time to argue with him as the Vulcan turned to tell Bones how to work the transporter. He put his hands to your face as one of the officer’s held you up, “You’re going to get fixed up. I’ll be right behind you.”

He pressed his lips against your forehead, “James…be careful.”

He smiled a little, “I love you too.”

He and Spock stepped away from the group as Bones nodded to one more time before initiating the transporter. Kirk didn’t take his eyes off you until you disappeared leaving a view of Bregon.

He took a deep breath turning to Spock, “So how do we get off this rock?”

“First, we need to locate Mister Chekov. He informed us that a native that helped him maybe in trouble.” Spock told him.

“Suri.” They both looked over to Bregon who was now standing up, “Brother…is…communicate…”

“He’s in communications?” Kirk watched him nod, “That would explain how Chekov got through and go the information.”

“Yes and with the information from the Vembas and the map provided to you, we were able to make sync.” Spock told him.

“So what’s the plan?” Kirk looked at him.

“Well first we walk out the door.” Spock tilted his head as if it was that easy.


	19. I Chose You... - 19

Sure enough. They walked right out the door with some sort of gadget Scotty had been working on. Kirk needed to remember to invite the brilliant engineer for a drink when they docked.

Bregon was certainly impressed as well. No doubt getting past the biotech Vembas system was difficult. These people needed to branch out into the universe and Kirk knew the Federation would be happy to assist them in doing so. 

Even after everything that transpired the last few days or hours wherever you were present at, Kirk still had to keep that in mind. Some days he’d wished he’d taken that admiral position and not deal with foreign affairs anymore.

He shook of the thought knowing full well he wouldn’t be in this position at all and to be honest…as shitty as it all was. Knowing that you were safe, was all that mattered to him.

He stopped suddenly ducking down low when Bregon held up his hand. He made a low rumbling noise of distaste. Kirk ventured and looked paste him seeing one of the men from before who put them in that cell, “Bregon…”

“No…” He nodded sinking lower.

“Captain…” He looked back to Spock who was looking toward a house. Men were leading out the familiar faces of Suri and Chekov. Another man stood up his arms crossed shaking his head.

“Oh…no…” Kirk muttered as they pushed Suri. Something that Chekov would not stand for and the way those guard were holding themselves…they weren’t going to stand for what happened next. 

“Сволочь! Вы никогда не должны толкать леди вокруг!” Chekov shouted stepping in front of Suri. He continued shouting as a man pushed him backwards.

“Chekov no!” Kirk shouted running over his hands raised up. As he got closer he could see how scared Suri was. Her face was stained with tears, “Suri…can you translate?”

She nodded as he slowed down the guards turning on him. He started to speak when he heard Spock and Bregon catching up, “We are not here to fight…”

“Captain?! They…”

“Mr. Chekov, stand down!” He pointed at him hearing Suri translate, “We are not here to fight. We are here to only get our people back and to help you. I’d like to speak with your elders as we know now what has happened to your planet.”

The guards shifted uneasily as Suri finished the translation. The looked to their commander as Kirk kept his hands up, “Please…we just want to go home, but not before we help your people get some answers. We just want to help.”

Their commander swallowed before speaking. Suri started to translate, “Fine…but you are to remain with the guard at all times. No more fighting. You will listen and obey.”

“I can agree to that, so long as we are treated with respect.” Kirk lowered his hands slowly handing over his phaser signaling Spock to follow suit, “We relinquish our weapons willing and…trust you.”

The tall man looked at the phaser taking it slowly before turning to tell someone to gather the council members for important news. He looked back to Kirk glancing up at Bregon. Kirk could feel the anger from one another, “This isn’t going to be a problem is it?”

The commander shook his head before telling them to follow him. The entire walk to the council chamber room was tense. People were coming out of their homes following them inside.

Kirk could already feel his mouth going dry as they waited. He turned to Chekov and Suri, “Are you two alright?”

“Yes, sir. Just…pushed around.” Chekov huffed, “I’m glad to see you Mister Spock.”

“Likewise, Mister Chekov.” Spock nodded to him taking in the structure. Kirk had to smile at how all the chaos around him never phased the very human nature of Spock’s curiosity, “What do you intend to do, Captain?”

“I…hope to reveal what’s been going on and in return for letting us go, we help them.” Kirk told him, “They just wanted help, but don’t know how to ask.”

“I’m not sure that follows Star Fleet Regulation, but given that Ms. L/N was abducted I’m sure it will be overlooked.” Spock spoke with poise.

“At this moment, as in every moment…I don’t really care…” Kirk told him as he saw the procession of council members coming in, “Suri…”

She stepped up next to him and began translating, “What is the meaning of this summons? Who allowed you all out?”

The commander stepped forward, “As you can see more of their people arrived…they were able to get out on their own with the use of their own technology. They’ve come forward with answers to our planets…”

“So they claim.” A council member interrupted, “What proof can they provide?”

“It’s not a claim…” Kirk stepped forward, “I’ve seen the destruction that this…pathogen does. It is death to anything that breaths it in long enough. My…”

He paused for a moment thinking of you, “My loved one…her air supply was damaged and she contracted this pathogen. She’s dying…and my best doctor is working to help her. If…”

“When…” He corrected himself, “when he succeeds we’ll have a solution for you. We’ll be able to prevent it…but that isn’t the problem.”

“It isn’t?” Again more disbelief.

“No.” Kirk’s face became stern, “Someone from your planet…is installing a device, a pillar that disperses this pathogen. I don’t know why, but anything living in the area…dies, a slow, suffocating death.”

“Why would someone…our own people do this? And what proof do you have, so far you’re just talking.”

Bregon stepped forward, “I have seen the decay site in the northern quarter. I have seen our people…discarded…in the midst of a dying city…men…women…children. All dead. These people…Kirk…wants to help us. Let them.”

Kirk nodded as he finished, “I will be happy to go back to the site and show you, but I don’t know how long it takes to infect one of your people. We weren’t there a long time before Y/N got sick.”

The room went silent for a moment before the council member that spoke before, granting them access to everything, stood up walking toward the group standing before the council, “Every…society grows.”

Kirk watched him look around at the congregation, “Our society is no different. The problem is out society can not expand outward easily unlike our new friends here, and our population is growing too much.”

Suri stuttered through that last part realizing what had happened. Kirk stared at him, “We can help you.”

“We don’t need your help…it was foolish for the scientist to send people out.” The council man told him, “Two of three died on re-entry protecting your stupid girl.”

Kirk made a fist, “We didn’t ask for this…but we are here now and we can help you. We are able to sync up to your world and we can help with the population…Your people are incredible and they would flourish out there in the vastness of this universe.”

“We don’t need to expand!” He shouted, “We just need to reduce and refine…”

“Reduce and refine what?” Kirk stepped toward him.

He’d made a mistake that much was apparent. This time the question was asked by the council, “What…needs to be refined, Aju?”

He looked at everyone a pride lingered in his eyes, “It’s too late…everything is already in place. Our schools have already prepared everyone…everything will go as planned.”


	20. I Chose You... - 20

Your eyes opened finally looking around. During the transport you had passed out. The last thing you saw was James staring at you before that awful shimmer took him away.

You could feel a mask still on your face. As your hand moved to take it off Bones came into your view, “Not now…I know I was eager to get my mask off too, but this one is helping your condition right now.”

“James?” He looked away briefly, “Leonard…”

He looked back to you, “He’s still on the planet with Chekov and Spock. They’re saving the day. Now just rest and let the medicine do it’s job. Jim will be back soon.”

He turned away walking over to Scotty, “I hope I didn’t just lie to her.”

“You din’t…” Scotty smiled, “I’ve figured out how to make you medicine disperse. We’re just lucky it din’t take you long to synthesis it.”

“Having all the data we collected and knowing that it was similar to a virus helped.” Bones told him, “Otherwise I think I would still be scrambling. So how does this thing work.”

“We can’t know where this lunatic placed his devices. The planet is too large.” Scotty explained, “But if we launch these into their atmosphere it’ll disperse through air. Then we send more of your cure down later for further treatment, but this will prevent death.”

“You’re sure?” Bones stared at him.

“Aye of course sure. I designed it.” Scotty glared at him muttering as he walked out, “Are yer sure?…Just get yer medicine down to torpedo bay.”

“Aye aye…” Bones muttered.

As Scotty boarded the lift he tapped his com badge, “Mr. Sulu, I’ve finished the last container and am heading to the torpedo bay to load them up with the cure.”

“Excellent, Mr. Scott. I’ll inform the captain.” Sulu told him looking over to Uhura, “Patch me through.”

Kirk stood their in the hall listening to one of the council members apologize again for the treatment of them when Sulu came through, “Excuse me…Sulu please tell me you have something.”

“We do captain. It would be helpful to know when the pathogen would be released.” Sulu’s voice crackled through the badge, “Then we can be more suited to release the cure.”

“I’ll try to find otherwise, stand by for my mark.” Kirk told him as he turned to Spock, “How long wold a torpedo take to be launched given the time variance?”

Spock looked at him thinking, “If what you’ve told me about how many days it can be versus hours on the Enterprise. Seconds there will be hours here. Even with the ship being more synced.”

“Kirk to Enterprise.” Kirk stood their planting his hands on his hips.

“Yes captain.”

“I need you to get the team who synced the ship up with this time and make it more solid. We can’t risk the torpedos not making it in time.” He told them, “I’ll get the time frame, keep me appraised.”

“Yes captain, Sulu out.”

Kirk took a deep breath rubbing the bridge of his nose. Spock observed him a moment longer, “You’re worried for Y/N.”

Kirk looked at him, “I am…I want to ask how she’s doing but…”

“As you’ve said many times, captain, we have the best doctor in Star Fleet.” Spock raised his eyebrows, “It stands to reason that with the cure be completed, Y/N will fine.”

Kirk smiled a little nodding, “You’re right. We need to talk to Aju…find out the time frame of this pathogen.”

“I believe they’ve taken him to were you being held earlier.” Spock told him.

Kirk nodded finding Suri quickly to translate for him. She was with Bregon who insisted on being there while you questioned the old man. They left Spock and Chekov to coordinate getting people inside and safe.

Kirk’s face was hard as they walked into the holding cell. Aju looked over to him as Suri began to translate, “You’ll get nothing from me.”

“You don’t know me…I can be very convincing.” Kirk told him stepping closer, “When is this taking place?”

“It’s too late…”

“I know.” Kirk told him getting closer, “When…is it taking place?”

“You won’t hurt me…it’s not your way.” Aju said taking a step back.

“No…it’s not…but it his.” Kirk looked over to Bregon, “And he’s very angry. You’re threatening his home. To get what I want…I’ll let him do what he wants.”

Aju glanced over to Bregon, “I should let you know then you and those like you will be fine.”

Bregon glanced over to Suri as she finished the translation, “What do you mean like me?”

“Your age.” Aju told him, “I’ve engineered this pathogen to only attack the old. It’s why our young have become more vigilant in matters of state and working in apprenticeships.”

Bregon made a low noise stepping toward him. Kirk held up his hand getting him to stop, “How sure are you?”

“What?” Aju looked to him.

“How sure are you, that the pathogen only attacks the old?” He watched the signs ripple over him of his uncertainty, “How sure are you that you’re not going to destroy all of the planet with this?” 

When he didn’t answer Kirk stepped close to him, “Don’t let everyone die, because you’re afraid to expand. Let us help you. When is this event taking place?”

Aju took a deep breath, “Three hours from now, but the devices are on the far side of the planet.”

Kirk turned running out, “Kirk to Enterprise. Three hours down here. We need the torpedos launched asap.”

“We read you captain. Stand by for launch.” Kirk let out small scoff knowing he wouldn’t be seeing anything for a while.

Your eyes opened again later looking over to toward a group of people staring at a monitor. They intent on watching the screen. Against the doctors orders you pulled the mask off. You knew this had something to do with James.

Standing was much more difficult then it should have been. No doubt your injuries were finally catching up to you. You only could imagine how bad the bruising was.

Finally you stood behind the crew members watching the screen light up just listening, “Do you think they made it in time?”

“I don’t know…this time difference…it’s hard to say. We can only wait.”

“The captain is still down there…”

“Yeah…he didn’t want to leave everyone behind.”

Hearing that you started for the door pushing through the pain. You needed to get to Uhura. She could connect you to him. You needed to hear that he was okay.

As you got onto the elevator you could hear Bones shouting down the hall for you, “Y/N stop…you can’t…”

“Bridge…” You whispered as the doors shut. He would be angry at you, but you didn’t care. You needed to make sure that James wasn’t….

“Don’t think like that…” This pathogen almost killed you, it wouldn’t kill him. He was stronger then you and experienced in exploration. You were lab rat meant to be behind closed doors.

The doors opened and you walked onto the bridge to Uhura. She looked at you, “Dr. L/N, you shouldn’t be up.”

“I need you to connect to me to the Captain.” You told her leaning onto the console.

“You look like you’re in a lot of pain.” She told you.

“I need to hear that he is okay!” Your voice raised a shake in it, “Please…”

Sulu was up and by your side, “Y/N…you’ve been through a lot and the captain is going to be fine. The launch of the cure however has made in impossible for us send out transmissions. We have to wait for it to settle.”

“I just…he needs…” You gripped the console you knuckles going white, “to be okay…”

“He will be…” Sulu helped hold you up looking over at Bones walking off the elevator with two other medical officers, “She’s having a hard time breathing.”

“No kidding her treatment wasn’t done.” Bones told him as the officers started taking you back, “As soon as Jim…”

“I’ll patch him through. Hopefully he’ll just be coming back.” Sulu nodded heading back to his position near the con.

Bones boarded the lift looking at you, “What were you thinking?”

“Leo..nard…” You teared up, “He can’t…”

“He won’t.” He stepped close to you putting a hand on your balmy face, “He won’t.”


	21. I Chose You... - 21

Everything went just as planned. Kirk breathed a sigh of relief and only hoped that everything worked out further. Spock was already talking to the council member about branching out and joining the Federation of Planets.

He walked into the medical bay happy to be off the planet and ready to be subjected to all of Bones’ tests, but first…

He looked around the room and saw you laying in a bed a mask tied securely to your face. He walked over slowly feeling everyone’s eyes on him. He frowned when he close enough to see how bruised and broken you looked.

Had he not known about your condition he would’ve been terrified. He felt a hand on his arm and turned looking at Bones, “She’s gonna be alright Jim, she just needs rest.”

“He condition…her…” Kirk looked back to you.

“She’s stable enough. Once her breathing is under control and the pathogen has cleared her system, I’ll have to go in to repair some damage. Nothing serious, but enough to worry.” Bones told him, “Let me fix you up so you give your orders then come back here.”

Kirk looked at him and nodded, “Thanks Bones.”

“Yeah…well I’m a sucker for a man in love.” He told him leading him to a bed.

Once he was fixed up he did exactly as Bones instructed. He went to the bridge and passed a long some orders. Made a transmission to the outpost to inform them of what happened and that they would be a few days behind. This of course was copy and pasted into a mission report that included more details to Star Fleet Command.

Once everything was in order he informed Spock that he was in charge of bringing aboard anyone who wanted to leave the planet. He also informed Scotty to set up a relay of some sort so that the people could transmit in real time instead of delayed fragments. He was not going to let these people fall victim to over population.

Finally…he was where he wanted to be. He sat down next to you taking your hand as you rested. He smiled a little, “We saved them. Thanks to your expertise and their need for it. We saved them. You helped save a whole planet today.”

He watched you rest for hours eventually falling asleep himself. He dreamed of you. You sleeping next to him as he moved slowly wrapping his arms around you. You turned a little looking at him and smiled saying the words that always made him melt, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He smiled before leaning down to kiss you.

He was snapped away but Bones shaking him awake, “Jim.”

“What happened? What’s wrong?” He sat up looking to you. The mask was gone, “Is Y/N alright?”

“She’s fine, Jim.” He told you, “I was waking you to tell you that she was fine. While you were sleeping we did the procedure. She’s gonna make a full recovery.”

“Good.” Kirk smiled sitting up, “Good. thanks Bones.”

“I figured you want to know.” Bones looked at you, “You love her, don’t you?”

“I do.” Kirk nodded his head looking to him, “Why?”

Bones looked down, “I just…I loved my wife too…and she still left me nothing. I just don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”

“Bones…” Kirk’s eyes narrowed on him, “where is this coming from?”

“Never mind.” Bones smiled, “I’m just being a pessimist…as usual. Get some rest. Real rest, in a bed.”

Kirk watched his friend walk away from him before looking back to you. What did Bones know that he didn’t?

Hours later he was reading through some reports when he heard you shifting around. He looked up at you and smiled when he saw you slowly opening your eyes, “Hey…take it easy. You’re on the Enterprise.”

“James?” You looked over to him tearing up, “James…”

He stood up taking your hand, “I’m right here. You’re pretty banged up still. You’ll probably be here until we reach the outpost.”

“I can’t be that bad.” You whispered.

“Bones says otherwise…” He smiled at you, “I trust him and I need you to get better.”

“Suri…and Bregon.” You made a face as you shifted in the bed.

He frowned as you found a comfortable position, “Safe. Suri is actually leaving with us. She stopped by a while ago. Bregon has decided to stay and help. He said ‘Y/N…safe…continue.’ So I made the promise to him, which is another reason why you have to get better.”

You smiled a little, “And you’re okay?”

“Me? I’m fine, like always.” He told you with a smirk, “I’m just that good.”

“Yes you are.” You reached up to his face where a light red ring lingered from the mask, “I’m sure I’ve got one of these too.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” He smirked, “You’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

You rolled you eyes before taking in a deep breath shutting your eyes. You squeezed his hand as you felt a wave of pain wash over you, “James…”

“Bones said it was going to take time. He can’t give you anything right now.” He reached back pulling the chair closer, “Just keep talking to me. Tell me what you’re going to do once we get the outpost.”

You cracked your eyes open a little looking at him, “I’m not sure…but I bet it’ll have to do with the atmospheric regulators.”

He smiled, “Oh yeah, what about them?”

He stayed there with you while you walked him through the process that you had when setting up outpost. Every so often you’d be squeezing the life out of his hand, but he didn’t care. He had you and that was all he needed.


	22. I Chose You... - 22

The journey to the outpost was less eventful, but the arrival was what everyone needed. Despite the new arrivals everyone was eager to get off ship.

As predicted you ended up going straight to work. Kirk wondered after a few days if he was ever going to see you again. Not that he wasn’t busy himself dealing with the new arrivals and the admiralty board. Once again they wanted him to accept a promotion.

He just wasn’t ready to sit behind a desk yet. He sighed looking up at the artificial sky wondering if you’d programmed the weather today. He looked over seeing you walk out of the building he was waiting by.

He smiled walking toward you, “Hey!”

You looked up at him surprised pushing your hair behind your ear, “James…what are you doing here?”

“I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat. You’ve been working non stop since you got here.” He smiled leaning down to give you a kiss. He was surprised when he caught your cheeks instead of your lips.

“I really don’t have time.” You told him as you started to walk away, “I’m due at the agriculture building, maybe later.”

“Y/N…” He looked at you concerned, “Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine…we should have dinner.” You told him forcing a smile, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“I…yeah…okay.” He nodded slowly watching you go. Something was definitely off. 

Sighing he started walking back the ship. He took the long route enjoy the quiet instead of the normal hum. He kept replaying the encounter over and over. He knew you’d been through a lot recently, that could be it.

But he couldn’t shake the feeling it was something else. That it might be him. 

He took a deep breath in feeling sick as he leaned against the wall of the docks, “Oh god…” 

He’d never felt this way before. He’d been stressed out, been in awful situations, tortured even…but none of it compared to the feeling he was getting right now. Shutting his eyes he breathed through it before pushing off the wall taking a lift to the ship.

He smiled at everyone greeting them as he walked past them. The new crew was adapting well, despite needing to wear special masks to breath. Bones told him eventually they wouldn’t need them, but it would take time. These giants were eager to please though.

The ones that wanted to stay at the outpost were also adjusting well and had even convinced a few to leave the ship. Kirk was happy for them. The admiralty board was impressed by the entire situation too. They were already mounting missions back to the planet with a few volunteers.

He entered into his quarters, “Computer, messages.”

“One message from, “James it’s Y/N.” Would you like to hear this message?”

He paused for a moment and nodded slowly, “Yes play message.”

“I thought we could have dinner off the ship. Seven, I’ve already made reservations and attached the restaurant to this message. We should talk while we’re out. Call if that doesn’t work, otherwise meet you there.”

He sighed as the message ended. Yes something was off, but he had every intention of showing up. He loved you. He would be willing to do almost anything it took to be by your side.

He showed up early and sat at the table adjusting his jacket. Everyone was very cordial getting him whatever he needed. The place wasn’t super fancy but it wasn’t a dive for sure. He was glad he decided on the suit instead of the threads.

Finally he saw you walking in in a nice plain blue dress. It framed your body nicely. He smiled and stood up as you walked over, “Y/N…hey…you look nice.”

“Thank you.” You nodded to him taking a seat and looked at the wine glass in front of you full, “You ordered for me?”

“They had your favorite.” He smiled at you still getting a sense that something wasn’t right.

You smiled a little, “I…thank you.”

“They look like they have…” He was about to comment on how they had a great selection when you interrupted him.

“I’m going back to Earth.” You stared at him swallowing. You’d gotten the message as soon as you docked and didn’t know how to tell him, “They need me there for a new project.”

“That’s…that’s great.” He played with the menu, “When do you go?”

“They end of the week.” You told him watching his eyes get sad.

“So soon?” He made eye contact with you.

“James…” You frowned as you struggled, “I…”

He knew what was next, “I get it.”

You looked to his face again, “I just…I think it would be better. You’re devoted to your job…I am too.”

“No it makes sense.” He nodded taking his napkin from his lap, “I mean we never really talked about how that would work. I mean I’m leaving on another deep space mission in a couple weeks.”

“I couldn’t ask you not to go.” You looked away, “And I’m no good at keeping things…I just…I am so sorry.”

“No…don’t be.” He looked at you forcing a smile, “I mean…It’s like you said, we’re both devoted to our jobs. I’m sure what you’ll be doing back home is extremely important and probably exciting.”

He was taking this beautifully. Much better then you’d been despite not showing it at the moment, “Right…I…”

“I got this.” He told you finally when everything fell silent, “You should go. I’m sure you’ve got a lot to get done before you leave.”

“I do…” You nodded slowly before you stood up, “Goodbye, James…Stay safe out there.”

“Yeah…you too.” He told you watching you walk away. So this is how it felt to be on the other side of things.

This is how it felt to have your heart ripped out.


	23. I Chose You... - 23

Kirk sat in his chair months later staring at his hand spacing out. He’d fallen back into that night again. It still hurt just as bad despite it being four months prior.

“Captain?” He looked up seeing everyone staring at him.

“I’m sorry?” He listened as Chekov rattled off sensor readings about a nearby planetoid. He nodded, “Let’s check it out. Spock…You have the bridge.”

Spock looked at him concerned before glancing over to Uhura who was already on the move to intercept, “Of course Captain.”

Kirk got on the lift giving Uhura a strange look when she squeezed on, “Uh…”

As it started to move she stopped into between floors, “You have got to get a grip.”

“Excuse me?” He looked to her a furrow in his brow showing up.

“Y/N…you have to get over her.” She looked to him.

“I really don’t think…”

“You loved her and it hurt.” She interrupted, “Of course it takes time, but these last few months…”

“Uhura…” He took a deep breath.

“You’ve been distant, and snappy, and overall…” She started listing off everything.

“What do you want me to do!?” Kirk shouted at her, “Cry about it all the time? I didn’t want to end things with her. I wanted to make it work, but she broke it off! I’m dealing!”

Uhura stared at him, “Wow…”

“What?” He huffed waiting for something a long the lines of not being able to talk to her that way.

“You’re not the only one who’s hurt you know.” She told him quietly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked wiping a hand through his hair frustrated by the situation.

“I saw her that night…” Uhura told him, “Just afterwards…”

Uhura ran to get to her destination. She was so late and Spock was going to lose his mind. Things were just starting to get better between them and she didn’t want a little lateness to affect it.

She turned the corner bumping into someone, “Oh…Oh my I am so sorry.”

“No no, it’s my fault…I’m…I’m sorry.” You looked up at her, “Uhura…Oh goodness…”

“Y/N?” She frowned looking at you tear stained, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing…You were in a rush…” You tried to ignore the hole you’d ripped out of your chest. The pain was immense.

“Y/N…” She put her hands on your arms, “What happened?”

“I…I just…” You couldn’t stop the tears, “I didn’t…know…it would hurt…”

“…” Uhura knew almost instantly what had happened from the fragmented sentence. She had been there so recently. Quickly she wrapped her arms around her as you broke down in her arms.

“I ended up canceling with Spock and helped her all night.” Uhura told him, “She was so heart broken, but she loved you enough to let you go.”

“Let me go?” He shook his head, “No…I never…I wanted to make it work.”

“She sincerely thought the distance would be too much.” She frowned, “She convinced herself, so that neither of you would have to feel that pain.”

Kirk looked away from her, “I want to feel that pain…Knowing she’s not mine…that hurts so much worse. Uhura, I love her. I love Y/N and I don’t…know how to…be…without her.”

She smiled at her captain, “Then…be her’s until you see her again, and hope that she is yours until you find out.”

He stared at her as she started the lift again, “Is it that easy?”

“No.” She shook her head, “You’ll always wonder if she’s with someone…you’ll imagine it…but it’s you’re only option until we go home.”

The door opened and she got off walking away from him. He smiled a little to himself as the doors shut, “Be her’s…I can do that.”

You walked into your flat in San Francisco dropping your bag on the floor. Nothing had changed. You’d been gone for a year and a half and nothing was out of place. 

You walked from one room to the other seeing how empty everything was. Or maybe…it was just a reflection of how you were feeling.

You sniffed quickly shooing the burning sensation in your nose away, “Pull it together…he obviously didn’t see potential…otherwise he would’ve…fought harder…”

You shut all the doors to every room and found your data pad placing yourself on the couch. You had work to do and you couldn’t be distracted by a man who was…god knows where in the universe.

No matter how much your heart wanted you to be.

A few months passed and you found yourself struggling to get any work done. You hadn’t slept well since you go home and you found little interest in what you were doing. You stood up from you desk inside a lab and walked out to the water cooler to get some water. You glanced over seeing everyone gathering around a view screen.

Walking over you finally were able to see what had caught everyone’s attention. Your heart immediately ached seeing his face on half of the screen as the news caster started to speak, “Now captain, I know you’re far away, but civilizations still need be quite similar to ours.”

“Yes, most advanced nations are, but there are still a few here and there that are primitive.” He explained with a smile of how they monitor planets for the right criteria for contact.

“I heard that goes down to every planet.” You heard behind you, “And that he rescues his crew on a daily basis.”

“Yeah…well I heard he sleep with anything and anyone.” Your face burned as you turned to leave, “I mean…I can’t blame people…he’s handsome.”

“This question comes from the romantics…” You let the door shut out the noise as you went back to work.

Kirk sat at his desk waiting for the question, “Is there a Mrs. Kirk?”

He smiled a little looking down, “Uh…no there’s not a Mrs. Kirk, however, there is someone. She’s very important to me and if she’s listening I just need her to know that I’m looking forward to coming home in the next few months.”

“The Enterprise is returning home?” The caster seemed surprised.

“Yes. We’ve collected many species of agriculture and we believe they will be very beneficial for our atmosphere.” Kirk told him glancing over to Chekov, “I believe we’re about to lose our connection…”

“That is too bad, thank you for giving us our first long range interview. Captain James T. Kirk.”

“It was a pleasure, and thank you.” Kirk logged off before running a finger around the collar of his shirt.

“Very goot sir.” Chekov smiled at him.

“Thank you, Chekov…” Kirk sighed shutting his eyes, “Are you alright cleaning this up?”

“Of course sir.” He nodded to him as he stood up, “And sir…that bit…I hope she heard it.”

Kirk smiled at him and nodded, “Me too.”


	24. I Chose You... - 24

Kirk stood on the bridge of the Enterprise as it docked. He smiled staring down at the Earth. It was still the most beautiful planet he’d ever seen, maybe because it was home.

“Docking successful sir.” Sulu turned to him.

“Welcome home everyone.” Kirk smiled at them all, “Mr. Spock, please set up transportation of our agricultural finds. Everyone is allowed full leave once their duties, no cutting corners.”

“Yes captain, the admiralty board is expecting you in an hour.” Spock told him.

“Thank you.” He nodded heading for the lift, “I’ll be preparing our reports, if you had anything to add please have it to me in thirty minutes.”

“Of course captain.” Spock told him as he boarded the lift.

Kirk rushed to his quarters to get ready. He had a plan, he only hoped that it succeeded. Even if it didn’t he was going to try everything he could.

Admiralty meetings. He hadn’t had to do one of these since after dealing with Khan…That one had been easy. Simply report what had transpired. This was going to be different. Four years worth of new planets, factions, and information.

It was dry subjects. Except for the reports that he’d spiced up a little. Those were the reports that received a few chuckles and smiles.

“Well Kirk we are certainly glad for your arrival.” Admiral Hayes looked at him folding his hands together, “Already we’re getting reports that the technology and the specimens you’ve brought back will be helpful in many ways.”

“That good news.” Kirk nodded as he reached for a glass of water that was in front of him.

“Which is all well and good…” Hayes glanced at his counterparts, “I’ll be blunt Kirk, we want you on the board.”

Kirk cleared his throat holding the glass to his mouth, “Uh…I’ve already told you…”

“Yes and we respected that decision.” Hayes told him, “But the opportunity won’t show its self for a very long time. You’ve done so much in such a short time, you deserve it.” 

“Well, with respect, what I deserve and what I want…” He leaned forward, “are two different things. So you’ll forgive me again as I decline.”

Hayes took a deep breath before speaking, “Just think about it. Give us an answer before you leave on your next mission. Which has yet to be determined. We will keep you posted.”

“Thank you sir.” Kirk stood up as he dismissed everyone. He was eager to get out of there, since he had someplace else to be.

Now that he was there though he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Come on Jim…pull it together…it’s just a door.” He muttered to himself standing outside your flat. He’d been there for ten minutes pacing trying to bring himself to ring the bell.

“James?” He froze hearing your voice. He thought you were home already, maybe it was better this way.

“Y/N…” He took off his hat putting it under his arm. He’d come straight from the board still wearing his uniform.

After a moment of staring at one another, “What are you doing here?”

“I…” His mouth dry as he stared at you. You looked so tired. Ragged and sick even, “I came to see you.”

“Why?” Your hands clenched staring at him.

“Well…actually…” He looked down to his hands at a book he’d been holding, “You left this. I know…how important it was to you.”

“My father’s book.” You finally stepped forward taking it, “I thought I lost it on the Endeavor…”

“No…you left it in…my quarters.” He watched you carefully, “I hope you don’t mind I read it…left some notes of my own.”

“You read it?” You looked to him remember how his handsome smile made your knees week.

“I did. A couple of times.” He watched you carefully, “It’s quite inspiring. Your father was an extremely intelligent man.”

“It was his favorite.” You smiled a little, “Thank you for this.”

“Books are rare now. I didn’t want you to be without it.” He sighed standing in front of you.

“Well…I…should…” You looked away from him hugging the book. This was so awkward. You’d been so angry at yourself for leaving him. Two years away from him never made it easy.

“I miss you.” He whispered getting your attention. He looked into your eyes, “I missed you every day.”

“James…” You looked away.

“Don’t…” He stepped closer to you, “Uhura explained to me why broke it off and I get it…but I never wanted to be away from you.”

You looked at him, “It…would’ve been so hard.”

“But so worth it.” He finished for you. He smiled down at you so much pain in his eyes, “I love you. I never stopped being with you.”

“What?” You stared up at him surprised as his free hand found your face.

“I never stopped being with you.” He repeated slowly, “I want to be with you.”

You teared up shaking your head, “It’s not that easy. You know it’s not that easy. You’re going to fly away again and I’ll just be here alone. Your life is full of excitement out there, while I’ll be in a lab.”

“Be with me.” He whispered, “We’ll figure it out day by day…month by month.”

“James…” Your heart was soaring but your mind was trying to keep your ground.

“Be with me.” He smiled at you, “What was it you told me…I chose you…well…choose me again. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but the greatest things in life never are.”

You stared up at him for a moment longer, “…would you like to come in?”

His smile grew a little as he nodded, “I would like that.”


End file.
